Craziness Abound
by Olaf74
Summary: Authorisierte Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte. Harry trifft eine Schulfreundin von Lily. Lily ist hier eine Halb-Vampirin. ACHTUNG: DUMBLEDORE UND MCGONAGALL zum gewissen Grad BASHING!
1. Kapitel 1: A New Life

Craziness Abounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: A New Life

Harry Potter war derzeit bei Leibe nicht die glücklichste Person auf der Welt. Er war über­haupt nicht glücklich. Er hatte herausgefunden, das er auf Grund einer Krankheit sterben wür­de, deren Namen er aber nicht kannte. Harry wusste, das Dumbledore davon wusste, und auch das dieser Harry sterben lassen würde, nur damit Voldemort auch stirbt. Harry hatte noch et­was zu leben, aber Harry entschied sich dafür, sein eigenes Leben zu leben, anstatt das unter Dumbledore's Kontrolle. Und zur Krönung war noch sein Pate gestorben, also ist es kein Wunder das Harry unglücklich war.

Harry hatte sich etwas Geld von Gringotts geholt und trug nur eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Er hatte sich auch das Tattoo eines schwarzen Hundes auf den rechten Arm stechen lassen, sowie das eines Wolfes auf den linken Arm. Seine Narbe war hinter seinem langen Haar verborgen. Er war nur solang nach „Hause" zurückgekehrt, um seinen Klon mit neuen Zaubern zu stabilisieren. Das eine, was Harry völlig irritiert hatte war, das er zauber­stablose Magie beherrschte, und dies war eines der Dinge, die er weder dem Schulleiter noch seinen so genannten „Freunden" erzählte.

Harry befand sich derzeit in jenem Park, als er ein Mädchen in seinem Alter sah, das von Leu­ten umgeben war, welche Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet hatten und hinter ihr her liefen. Harry wusste sofort, das jene Leute keine Todesser waren und zum Ministerium gehörten. Harry lief ihnen nach und stellte sich zwischen die Männer und das Mädchen.

"Zurückbleiben," sagte eine der Personen.

"Ich denke nicht," sagte Harry und bewegte sein Haar zur Seite, so das sie die Narbe sehen konnten. "Lasst das Mädchen zufrieden."

"Harry Potter," sagte einer von ihnen. "Mr. Potter, das Mädchen ist ein Vampir und wir als Vampirjäger müssen sie vernichten."

'Vampir,' dachte Harry und schaute das Mädchen mit den langen roten Haaren und grünen Augen genau an, und sah nun das rote Blut auf den Lippen und die langen Zähne. 'Sie könnte mir helfen.' dachte Harry und holte seine Pistole hervor. "Ich sagte, bleibt zurück."

Der Vampir war so geschockt, das Harry Potter ihr half, aber gleichzeitig auch erfreut. Der Name des Mädchens war Diana und sie war zum Vampir geworden, als sie in Hogwarts zur Schule ging.

Ihre Familie war stolz auf sie gewesen, nur weil sie nach Gryffindor gekommen war, aber sie hatte dort eine echte Freundin getroffen, Lily Evens, eine Halbvampirin, obwohl Diana die einzigste war, die das wusste. Scheinbar hatte Lily's Mutter ihren Ehemann mit einem Vampir betrogen, der mit Voldemort verwandt war, aber mehr davon später. Lily wurde als Halbvam­pir, Halb-Muggel geboren, aber alle dachten, das sie eine Muggelgeborene war, da ihre Schwester eine Muggelgeborene war.

Zu Beginn ihres sechsten Schuljahrs hatte Diana herausgefunden, was Dumbledore plante und auch tat. Er war absolut böse und versuchte die Schüler von Hogwarts dazu zu missbrauchen, Voldemort zu besiegen und dann die Weltherrschaft zu erringen. Dumbledore hatte bemerkt, das sie ihn durchschaut hatte und sie dann niedergestochen und in den verbotenen Wald ge­schafft, während sie noch lebte, und zu ihrem Glück befand sich Lily zu dieser Zeit gerade in der Nähe auf der Jagd und hatte ihr Blut gerochen. Sie kam sofort angerannt und verwandelte Diana in einen Vampir, bevor diese sterben konnte.

Diana hatte sich seit dem von Dumbledore und ihrer Familie fern gehalten, aber sie traf Lily jeden Abend im Wald um zu jagen. Sie hatten sich anfangs schon fast wie Schwestern verhal­ten und diese Beziehung verstärkte sich noch mehr,als Lily sie wandelte, denn Lily war ihre Ahnin. Schließlich verliebte sich Lily in den trotteligen Magier James Potter.

Sie hatten bald nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, geheiratet und bald darauf wurde Har­ry geboren. Da geborene Vampire bis zu ihrem 20. Lebensjahr alterten, während Vampire, die gewandelt werden, genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufhören zu altern, fand James nie heraus, das Lily ein Vampir war.

In der Nacht, als Voldemort die Potters angegriffen hatte, tötete der Todesfluch Lily nicht so­fort. Normalerweise hätte er ihr keine massiven Probleme bereitet, aber Lily hatte mehrere Tage lang kein Blut zu sich genommen. Lily gelang es noch, zu Diana's Haus zu gelangen. Diana hatte Lily versucht dazu zu bringen, von ihr zu trinken, aber das einzigste, was in dieser Nacht geschah war, das Lily sie bat, nach ihrem Sohn zu schauen, bevor Lily zu Staub zerfiel.

Diana hatte Lily's letzte Bitte sehr ernst genommen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry, aber die Schutzzauber von Dumbledore verhinderten, das Vampire das Haus betreten konnten, so dass Diana jeden Tag dort war und Harry beobachtete, denn das Gerücht, das Vampire kein Tageslicht vertrugen, war eine glatte Lüge. Diana wollte Harry's so genannte „Familie" jedes mal töten, wenn diese Harry schlugen, aber sie kam nicht an sie heran. Sie beobachtete, wie Harry missbraucht wurde und sie wusste, das Dumbledore sehr wohl davon wusste. Diana fand es traurig, das Harry's einzigste Fähigkeit aus den Vampirgenen seine zauberstablose Magie war.

"Verschwindet," sagte Harry und die Vampirjäger begannen sich fortzubewegen. "Einen Mo­ment noch," sagte Harry woraufhin sie sich umdrehten. Harry hielt seine Hände ausgestreckt und sprach leise einen Zauber, "Ihr habt den Vampir nie gefunden und ihr habt Harry Potter nie hier gesehen." sagte Harry ihnen wodurch ihre Erinnerungen verändert wurden und die Vampirjäger gingen wieder fort und ärgerten sich darüber das sie keinen Vampir gefunden hatten.

"Erstaunlich," sagte Diana zu Harry.

"Danke," sagte Harry und schaute zu Diana. "Gehen wir zu Nummer vier." sagte Harry und steckte seine Waffe weg. Beide gingen in Richtung des Hauses in dem Harry lebte, aber als die Zauber Diana aufhielten, stoppte Harry. "Was ist los?"

"Die Schutzzauber halten mich auf," sagte Diana. Harry schaute sehr verärgert drein.

"Dann eben nicht Nummer vier," flüsterte Harry. "Dann gehen wir eben in mein echtes Haus; Marauder Mansion." sagte Harry und holte seinen Portschlüssel hervor, mit dem beide dorthin reisten.

"Ein schöner Ort," sagte Diana während sie hinein gingen. Sie setzten sich im Wohnzimmer auf zwei Stühle und Diana fragte sich, wieso sie Harry nie hier her gefolgt war. "Moment, hast du etwa einen Klon verwendet?" fragte sie und Harry nickte überrascht. "Eigentlich hätte man es bemerken müssen. Ich muss dir auch etwas sagen, also hör mir bitte erst zu." sagte Diana zu Harry und berichtete ihm alles über sie und seine Mutter.

"Jetzt kommt der verwirrende Teil. Du kannst mit Schlangen sprechen, weil du in der Tat der Erbe von Slytherin bist. Lily's Vater war Voldemort's Großonkel, der mit Ende 20 zum Vampir wurde. Da Lily mich umwandelte, bin ich praktisch deine Schwester, allerdings war meine Familie die Familie der Erben Gryffindor's, weshalb ich die Erbin sowohl von Slythe­rin als auch von Gryffindor bin, während du nur der Erbe von Slytherin bist, aber da du kein Vampir bist, und nur die Zauberstab lose Magie beherrschst, kann ich dich auch wandeln und du würdest auch zum Erden von Gryffindor."

"Das ist wirklich verwirrend," sagte Harry zu Diana.

"Ich verstehe wenn du nicht möchtest, wenn ich dich wandel…" Diana wollte gerade mehr sagen, als Harry sie unterbrach, "Wandel mich bitte."

"Bitte?" fragte Diana geschockt.

"Diana, Ich werde sterben, und wenn du mich umwandelst, werde ich wenigstens weiterleben," sagte Harry und Diana verlor nur soviel Zeit um Harry zu sagen, das sie ihn beissen müsse. Diana biss ihm in den Nacken und erlebte Harry's gesamten Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Emotionen, lernte dabei aber auch das was er wusste, abgesehen von dem, was Diana bereits wusste. Diana schnitt sich nun in die Hand und hielt diese über Harry's Mund. Harry begann ihr Blut zu trinken und er sah ebenfalls ihre Erinnerungen, Gefühle und er wusste, was sie wusste. Nachdem das beendet war, wurde Harry ohnmächtig und die Um­wandlung vom Sterblichen zum Vampir begann. Diana lächelte zu ihrem Kind und wartete, bis er erwachen würde.


	2. Kapitel 2: Turned

Craziness Abounds

AN: this chapter starts out when Diana got turned

Chapter 2: Turned

Ein junges Mädchen ging ruhig durch den Wald am Rande der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Dieses Mädchen war ein Vampir namens Lily Evens und wollte gerade auf die Jagd gehen, was sie etwas ungewöhnliches sah. Schließlich erkannte Lily das es das Blut ihrer besten Freundin, Diana war, das sie gefunden hatte, und zwar eindeutig zuviel davon.

"Diana," flüsterte Lily und lief in die Richtung aus der sie Diana roch. Als Lily in die Nähe der Geruchsquelle kam, sah sie Diana auf dem Boden liegen, und diese hielt ihre Hand auf eine Stichwunde gepresst. Die Tatwaffe lag noch neben Diana auf dem Boden. "Diana," sagte Lily und legte ihre Hand auf Diana's Gesicht. Diana's Augen waren noch offen und sie atmete noch ganz schwach.

Diana versuchte etwas zu sagen aber sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. "Dies ist der einzigs­te Weg, dich zu retten," sagte Lily zu Diana und biss diese in den Hals und trank deren Blut. Als sie damit fertig war, schnitt sich Lily in ihre Hand. Lily sorgte dann dafür, das Blut lang­sam in Diana's Mund tropfte.

Diana wurde nun ohnmächtig, aber Lily wusste, das dies nur wegen der beginnenden Um­wandlung in einen Vampir geschah. Ihr Körper begann damit, sich selbst zu heilen, aber das dauerte länger als normalerweise. Lily liess etwas von ihrem Blut auf die Winde fallen, wo­durch diese schneller heilte.

Lily hob Diana empor und wechselte auf die Schattenebene, eine Fähigkeit, die nur Vampire und andere „Dunkle Kreaturen" besassen, um ein kleines, unbewohntes Haus in der Nähe von Hogwarts zu erreichen. Dieses Haus war vermutlich seit Jahrhunderten unbewohnt. Es gab Reste magischer Energien, aber Lily konnte nicht feststellen, welcher Art diese waren.

Lily öffnete die Tür und legte Diana auf eines der Betten in einem der Schlafzimmer. Es war ein Samstag abend, und morgen war Sonntag, und da sie deshalb frei hatten, musste Lily am nächsten Morgen nicht zum Unterricht erscheinen. Lily musste ihre Wut in Zaum halten, die sie Dumbledore für das was er getan hatte, gegenüber empfand. 'Eines Tages wirst du dafür bezahlen.' schwor sich Lily und wartete darauf, das Diana aufwachte.

Die erste Reaktion die Diana machte war der Versuch, zu atmen, aber sie fand kurz darauf heraus, das sie dies nicht mehr musste. "Das Atmen ist etwas, das sterbliche machen," sagte Lily zu Diana. "Es tut mir leid Di; es war der einzigste Weg, dich zu retten."

"Mich retten," sagte Diana. Sie schien noch Probleme damit zu haben, sich an Dinge zu erin­nern, aber schließlich kamen die Erinnerungen. "Dumbledore, er ist Wahnsinnig und Böse, sehr Böse."

"Ich weiss, ich erhielt deine Erinnerungen, als ich dich gebissen habe," sagte Lily zu Diana. "Und du hast auch meine bekommen, als du mein Blut getrunken hast, nur das sie erst nach und nach auftauchen werden."

"Du hast mich gewandelt und ich bin nun ein Vampir und mit ein Sire," sagte Diana und wusste nicht, woher sie das Wort Sire kannte.

"Das stammt aus meinen Erinnerungen; ich sehen schon, du weisst nicht sehr viel über Vam­pire. Ja, ich bin dein Sire. Jeder Sire geht eine Art Bindung mit seinem „Kind" ein. Entweder die eines Liebespaares bis hin zu der einer Mutter/Tochter-Bindung, bei uns allerdings wird es der Bund der Schwestern sein, denke ich. Wir haben keine Kontrolle über den Bund. Er wird das werden was er sein wird."

"Wird ein gewandelter Mensch nicht automatisch Teil der Familie des Vampirs?" fragte Dia­na und Lily nickte. "Generell könnte man es als Blutsadoption bezeichnen, denn ich bekomme die Kräfte und das Wissen deiner Familie behalte aber gleichzeitig die Dinge meiner Familie."

"Exakt," sagte Lily und klatschte. Diana legte sich wieder hin.

"Wo sind wir?" fragte Diana

-HP-

Harry war gerade aufgewacht und schaute sich in seinem Haus um. Schließlich sah er Diana die auf ihn wartete. "Wie oft hast du das schon getan?" fragte Harry.

"Du bist der erste, den ich gewandelt habe. Die Wandlung von zu vielen wäre zu viel für mich," erklärte Diana Harry und er nickte. "Jeder „Elternteil" bildet eine Art Verbindung zu seinen „Kindern". Es kann von dem Bund der Liebe bis hin zu einem Mutter/Tochter-Bund reichen. Wir haben darüber keine Kontrolle. Er wird entstehen, wie es das Schicksal will." sagte Diana und obwohl Harry dies bereits wusste, dank ihrer Erinnerungen, sorgte es doch dafür, das er sich besser fühlte.

"Was denkst du wird unsere Art von Bund sein?' fragte Harry.

"Nun, deine Mutter und ich hatten den Bund der Geschwister, weshalb bei uns eine Tante-Neffen-Verbindung möglich ist, aber Verbindungen bei „Elternteilen" sind oftmals sehr viel enger und Stärker. Es ist möglich, das es ein Bruder-Schwester-Bund wird, da Lily mich ge­wandelt hat und es dadurch denkbar wird, aber es kann wie gesagt alles werden. Außerdem weisst du ja schon, das du Vampirgene in dir getragen hast, die nur nicht aktiv waren, denn sonst hätte ich dich nicht wandeln müssen. Ich weiss es wirklich nicht."

"Danke Di," sagte Harry und stand auf. "Ich bin hungrig."

"Es ist Zeit für die Jagd," sagte Diana und führte Harry nach draußen um jagen zu gehen.

-HP-

Zu sagen, das Dumbledore wütend war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen, denn Dumbledore war mehr als nur Wütend, er war rasend vor Wut. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten erkannt, das Harry sich nicht rührte, sondern nur auf seinem Bett lag, weshalb sie in das Haus gingen um nachzusehen. Es stellte sich heraus, das der Harry den sie beobachtet hatten, ein Klon gewe­sen war, der sehr gut getarnt worden war, aber scheinbar waren diese Zauber nun beendet.

Es gab auch Berichte darüber, das ein Junge in das Haus der Dursleys gegangen war. Er hatte ein wenig wie Harry ausgesehen, da Harry's Cousin sich ihm freundschaftlich gegenüber ver­hielt, konnte es nur einer der Freunde von Harry's Cousin sein.

'Waffen haben keine eigenen Gedanken, Harry,' dachte Dumbledore derzeit immer wieder, während die Mitglieder des Ordens eintraten. Ron, Ginny, und Hermione waren auch anwe­send, denn Dumbledore hatte ihnen den Beitritt als Belohnung dafür gestattet, das sie Harry ausspionierten. Hermine würde neue Schulsprecherin werden, und Ron würde der Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Außerdem erhielten sie alle Gelder aus dem Verlies von Harry Pot­ter natürlich; Dumbledore kam derzeit nicht an die Hauptverliese der Potter-Familie heran, da diese nur vom Oberhaupt der Familie betreten werden konnten, aber er konnte an das Geld von Harry's eigenem Verlies. Hermione war nicht so einfach zu überzeugen gewesen, wie Ron und sie wollte mit aller Macht loyal zu Harry bleiben. Erst ein kleiner Zaubertrank in ih­ren Getränken hatte dafür gesorgt, das sie jedweden eigenen Willen verlor und sie zur willen­losen Sklavin von Ron wurde, denn dies war Teil seiner Bezahlung. Ginny hatte ihre Bezah­lung noch nicht bekommen aber Dumbledore würde sie ihr bald geben.

"Harry James Potter hat, wie ihr alle wisst, die Dursleys verlassen. Wir wissen nicht, wie lan­ge das bereits zurückliegt, aber die Schutzzauber auf dem Haus beginnen bereits zu versagen. Es werden Suchgruppen nach Harry gebildet und sobald er wiedergefunden wurde, werde ich persönlich sicherstellen, das er nach Hogwarts gebracht wird, wo wir ihn für den Rest des Sommers festhalten können."

"Dieser Idiot, er hat alles und er liebt es nicht," sagte Ron, und küsste dann seine Liebesskla­vin, Hermione. Die beiden waren dank des Zaubertranks zwangsweise zusammengekommen.

"Das Treffen ist beendet," sagte Dumbledore. "Ms. Weasley, bleiben sie bitte noch kurz hier." Ginny blieb zurück, während alle anderen gingen. "Möchten sie noch immer Harry als ihre Bezahlung?"

"Ja, Professor," sagte Ginny.

"Sobald ich ihn gefunden habe, werden wir ihm einen Trank einflößen, so das er auf immer ihnen gehört." sagte Dumbledore zu Ginny die lächelte und nickte.

"Danke, Professor," sagte Ginny.

"Sie können gehen," sagte Dumbledore zu Ginny welche auch den Raum verließ und breit grinste. 'Sobald Harry den Trank trinkt, muss er Ginny's Willen gehorchen und Ginny wird dafür sorgen, das er alles das tut, was ich sage. Er wird dann beim letzten Kampf sterben und ich werde der alleinige Sieger sein.' meinte Dumbledore in Gedanken, aber er ahnte noch nicht, das er den Krieg niemals gewinnen würde.


	3. Kapitel 3: Gringotts and Newspaper

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 3: Gringotts and Newspaper

Lily trat durch die Eingangstür des Hauses, in dem sich Diana noch immer befand. "Also, was gibt es so neues?" fragte Diana. Es war jetzt gut eine Woche vergangen, die gewandelt wor­den war und so langsam gewöhnte sie sich an das Vampirdasein. Es machte ihr sogar mittler­weile Spaß, einige der Dinge auszuleben, die Teil ihres neuen Wesens waren.

"Dumblesnort sagt, das es ihn zutiefst bestürzt, das Diana Lumbar verschwunden ist, und das er alles dafür tut, das sie gefunden wurde," sagte Lily und ahmte dabei Dumbledore's Stimme nach. Diana lachte.

"Oh und es kommt noch besser, er hat mich sogar noch befragt, genauso wie einige andere Gryffindor, selbst Severus, um zu sehen, ob wir irgend etwas über dein Verschwinden wüss­ten." sagte Lily weshalb Diana lachend vom Bett fiel.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Diana.

"Ich sagte, das sie schon immer einen gewissen Hass auf den Schulleiter empfunden hätte," sagte Lily, woraufhin Diana noch mehr lachte. Lily musste nun ebenfalls lachen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten. Ihnen war auch klar geworden, was ihre Art der Bindung war, denn es war der Bund der Schwestern.

"Was hast du nun wirklich gesagt?" fragte Diana.

"Ich sagte, das Diana keinerlei Zeichen dafür gezeigt hätte, das sie fortlaufen wollte und das es sehr unwahrscheinlich sei, das sie es tat, da keine ihrer Sachen fehlen würde." sagte Lily zu Diana. "Ich ging sogar soweit, es einem Reporter zu erzählen."

"Du hast was?" fragte Diana und Lily zeigte ihr die Zeitung. Die Titelseite zeigte die Über­schrift "Ist Hogwarts wirklich noch sicher für unsere Kinder?" Diana musste darüber lächeln und begann die Geschichte zu lesen.

Mit allem, was heutzutage in der Welt der Magier geschieht, im Bezug auf Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen, sollte doch Hogwarts der sicherste Ort sein für jene, welche Schutz suchen. Die Schüler stehen unter dem Schutz des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore, allerdings scheint nun die Sicherheit innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht mehr gewährleistet.

Diana Lumbar, eine Schülerin des sechsten Schuljahres aus dem Hause Gryffindor, ist vor kurzem spurlos verschwunden. Dumbledore sagte, sie wäre aus unbekannten Gründen fortge­laufen, aber die Schüler denken anders darüber. Diana's beste Freundin, Lily Evens, kannte Diana besser als alle anderen in Hogwarts und sagte heute dieses zu mir. "Ich denke es gibt nur eine sehr geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit darüber, das Diana wirklich fort lief, denn kein Tee­nager würde den Fehler machen, fortzulaufen, und nichts mit sich zunehmen. Ein sieben Jahre altes Kind, das fort läuft macht auch nicht diesen Fehler. Ich kenne alles, das sie mit nach Hogwarts brachte, und rein garnichts davon fehlt, ausser ihrem Zauberstab, den sie immer bei sich trägt, sowie die Kleidung die sie trug."

Lily war in dieser Nacht nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, da sie das Abendbrot in der Bibliothek ver­bracht hatte, und so war sie in die Küche gegangen, um sich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, al­lerdings stimmten andere Schüler aus dem Schlafsaal Lily ebenfalls zu. Eine der Schülerin­nen, Kate Wolman, ebenfalls aus dem sechsten Schuljahr von Gryffindor, sagte, "Diana sass neben mir im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich beendete gerade meine Hausaufgaben für Zauberträn­ke, als sie für einen Spaziergang nach draußen ging. Dies überraschte niemanden von uns, da Diana dies öfter tat. Manchmal habe ich sie begleitet aber der Aufsatz für Zaubertränke muss­te am nächsten Tag abgegeben werden, ansonsten wäre ich mitgegangen. Wir hatten sie davor gewarnt, nicht aufgegriffen zu werden, da wir keine Punkte verlieren wollten. Sie nickte und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm, anstatt in ihr Zimmer nach oben zu gehen." andere Schüler sagten in Etwa das selbe.

Was danach geschah, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Traf sie unterwegs einige Todesser, wel­che sie durch Zufall trafen, während sie etwas über ihre Pläne erfuhr? Namen sie sie mit zu Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem? Wurde sie von ihm getötet? Wird sie in den Gewölben derzeit gefol­tert? Wird sie irgendwann in einer Woche wieder auftauchen mit schweren Verletzungen oder wird sie von ihm gar kontrolliert? Wird ihr Körper im verbotenen Wald verrotten, oder von gefährlichen Tieren aufgefressen? Ist Hogwarts wirklich noch sicher?

Geschrieben von

Charlie Lowman

"Genial, einfach genial," sagte Diana.

"Du hättest einmal Dumbledore's Gesicht sehen sollen, als er das las," sagte Lily zu Diana die nun wieder zu lachen begann.

"Ich werde das behalten," sagte Diana.

-HP-

Diana hatte ihren gesamten Eigentum in Harry's Haus gebracht. Es war erst ein Tag vergan­gen, seit Harry gewandelt wurde, und bisher konnte die Art der Bindung noch nicht festge­stellt werden. "Also, möchtest du sehen, was die Zeitungen über den-Jungen-der-davon-lief schreiben?"

"Ich denke nicht," sagte Harry.

"Wirklich, denn der Artikel, den sie über mich schrieben, war wirklich kurios und genial zu gleich," sagte Diana zu Harry.

"Sie haben einen Bericht über dich gebracht?" Diana lächelte und ging in ihr Zimmer und als sie wieder zurückkehrte, brachte sie eine alte Zeitung mit. Diese las Harry. "Das war einer der besten Artikel die ich bisher je gelesen habe. Wir sollten das irgendwo aufhängen."

"Später, denn jetzt müssen wir zu Gringotts," sagte Diana zu Harry.

"Wie?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

"Verändere einfach dein Aussehen," sagte Diana zu Harry. "Oh stimmt ja, das weisst du noch nicht." sagte Diana und veränderte ihr Aussehen so, das sie stark an Lily erinnerte. "Denk ein­fach daran, wie du aussehen willst. Es ist das selbe wie das Verändern der Zähne von den Vampirzähnen zu den normalen."

Harry nickte und änderte sein Haar von Schwarz zu einem Rotton. "Gut, jetzt versuch es bei deinen Augen." Harry wollte keinen normalen Braunton weshalb er einen eher blauen Ton wählte. "Gut, allerdings werden die Leute dich trotzdem wohl noch erkennen. Du wirst auch deinen Körper anpassen müssen."

"Wieso kann ich das auf einmal?" fragte Harry als sich sein Körper veränderte.

"Vampire können ihre Form und ihr aussehen verändern. So wird es sehr einfach, sich vor Vampirjägern zu verstecken, da alle Vampire ja Verbündete des dunklen Lords sind. Das ist auch die Grundlage, wieso Muggel glaube, das wir uns in Fledermäuse verwandeln können. Du kannst deine Narbe leider nicht entfernen, aber du kannst sie so verstecken, das niemand sie sehen kann," sagte Diana zu Harry und Harry tat genau dies. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird dir immer leichter fallen und die Rückveränderung wird dir ebenfalls leicht fallen. Nun, da du nicht weisst, wie man die Schattengängerfähigkeit einsetzt, wirst du mir mir zusammen reisen müssen."

Diana hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, die er ergriff. Schließlich wurde es wirklich dunkel und in der nächsten Minute standen sie direkt vor Gringotts. "Wow," sagte Harry.

"Du kannst auf diese Reiseweise auch nach Hogwarts hinein," flüsterte Diana während sie hinein gingen und vor einen Goblin traten. "Wir müssen bitte mit Sliver sprechen," sagte Dia­na zu dem Goblin, und zeigte dabei ihre drei Ringe, die sie immer trug, und nun erschien ein unbekanntes Symbol bevor es verschwand.

"Griphook," rief der Goblin nach einem anderen Goblin. "Bringe bitte diese beiden zum Büro von Sliver." sagte er und Griphook nickte und brachte Harry und Diana zu dem Büro. Gri­phook klopfte an der Tür.

"Herein," sagte eine Goblinstimme und Griphook öffnete die Tür um Diana und Harry hinein zu lassen, bevor er sie wieder schloss. "Ms. Lumbar, es ist schön, sie wiederzusehen, aber er ist dies?"

"Mein neues „Kind"," sagte Diana zu Sliver und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, während sie sich wieder zurückverwandelte. Harry verwandelte sich ebenfalls zurück und setzte verlegte die Narbe auf seine Stirn zurück.

"Harry Potter, Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ich sie treffen würde. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde ihr Geheimnis für mich behalten. Wir Goblin's stören uns nicht daran, was ihr seid. Sie haben ihn also umgewandelt?" Diana nickte. Harry setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Stuhl neben Diana die ebenfalls nickte.

„Zum ersten möchte ich wisse, wie viel Geld aus Harry's Verlies entfernt wurde." bat Diana.

"Ich weiss dies leider nicht, da ich nicht der Goblin bin, der für diese Familienverliesse zu­ständig ist, denn ich bin nur für die Slytherin-Familie zuständig, aber auch die Verliesse der Familie Lumbar. Auf Bitten von Lily Even unterstehen mir auch ihre privaten Verliesse, aber ich kann den Goblin rufen lassen, der sich um die Black- und Potter-Verliesse kümmert, da Harry das Oberhaupt der Familie Black ist, und zwar per Gesetz und durch sein Blut."

"Wie das?" fragte Diana.

"Scheinbar haben James und Sirius eine Art Blutritual durchgeführt, als Harry geboren wurde, wodurch Harry auch Teil der Familie Black wurde und Harry nun der legale Erbe wurde, da Sirius keine Kinder hatte." sagte Sliver.

"Bitte ruft diese Goblins," sagte Diana und Sliver begann durch ein großes Buch zu blättern, während Diana Harry anlächelte.

"Du bist also die Erbin von Slytherin, Gryffindor, und Lumbar. Aber ich dachte, das die Fa­milien Gryffindor und Lumbar die selben sind."

"Nein, der Nachname Gryffindor hatte sich in einen anderen geändert, der dann die Verliesse derer von Gryffindor nutzte, aber dann veränderte er sich in den Namen Lumbar, welche aber auch ihre eigenen Verliesse angelegt hatten, und indem ich sage, ich bin das Oberhaupt der Familie Gryffindor, sage ich, das ich mit den Gryffindor's verwandt bin, und auch deren Ver­liesse benutze. Allerdings geriet es in Vergessenheit, das die Lumbar's Erben der Gryffindor sind, bis ich es überprüfte. Und nachdem meine Eltern starben, wurde ich die letzte Erbin der Familie Lumbar." Diana lächelte nun, obwohl sie keine Brüder und Schwestern hatte.

"Handel und Wager werden gleich hier sein," sagte Sliver und wenige Augenblicke später er­schienen Handel und Wager in dem Büro und schlossen die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Vampire huh," sagte Handel und Wager gemeinsam und schauten Harry an. "Keine Sorge; wir werden es für uns behalten." sagten Wager und Handel und setzten sich auf zwei Stühle die neben dem von Sliver erschienen.

"Wer ist für die Verliesse der Potter Familie zuständig?" fragte Diana und Handel meldete sich. "Wir möchten gerne wissen, ob irgend welche Gelder aus Harry's Verlies von anderen Personen als ihm entnommen wurden."

Mehrere Papiere erschienen auf dem Schreibtisch und Handel sah sie durch. "Ja, in der Tat wurden grosse Mengen Gelder aus dem Verlies entnommen, das ihm seine Eltern hinterließen, und zwar in der Regel durch Albus Dumbledore; diese wurden auf zwei Verliesse ver­teilt. Ein Teil ging in ein gesondertes Verlies der Familie Weasley, das unter dem Namen Ronald Weasley geführt wurde. Der andere Teil geht in ein Verlies unter dem Namen Hermi­ne Granger." Nun wurde Harry immer wütender, so dass Diana ihm eine Hand auf die Schul­ter legte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Nun, können wir das Gold irgendwie zurückholen?."

"Uns wurde gesagt, das Mr. Potter diese Entnahmen erlaubt hätte," sagte Handel und schaute auf die Unterlagen.

"Nun, das habe ich definitiv nicht getan," sagte Harry während er so ruhig wie möglich blieb.

"Wir werden sofort Goblins daran setzen, die Hauptschlüssel dazu zu verwenden, um diese beiden Verliesse aufzulösen und das Gold in ihrem Verlies wieder aufzufüllen, oder wir kön­nen es direkt in das primäre Verließ der Potters tun, wenn sie es wünschen," sagte Handel.

"Ich denke, das wäre eine sinnvolle Idee. Außerdem sollte jedwedes Geld außerhalb der pri­mären Verliesse in diese verlegt werden." sagte Diana und Harry nickte, womit er zeigte, das er einverstanden war. Handel stand auf und benutzte einen Gegenstand.

"Alle freien Goblin, und das sind einige, machen sich nun an die Arbeit" sagte Handel. "Es dürfte nur wenige Minuten dauern."

"Ich denke außerdem, das Harry den Potterring tragen möchte," sagte Diana noch und Han­del holte ihn hervor und steckte ihn auf Harry's Mittelfinger. Es erschien ein Symbol auf ihm, das aber wieder verschwand.

"Nun könnt ihr zeigen, zu welcher Familie ihr von Geburt an gehört," sagte Handel lächelnd.

"Nun, was ist mit der Tatsache, das ich auch der Erbe von Sirius Black bin?" fragte Harry.

"Wir werden sehen," sagte Wager und übernahm. "Es gibt ein Ritual, das eine Verwandt­schaft mit einer Person erschaffen kann. Scheinbar hat Sirius nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, selbst Kinder zu bekommen, auf Grund eines Unfalls in seiner Jugend, denn als sie geboren wurden, bat er James und Lily dieses Ritual durchzuführen. Sie stimmten zu und es funktio­nierte, und am nächsten Tag brachten James und Sirius sie hier her. Sie sagten uns, was sie getan hatten und wir führten den Test durch. Wir stellten fest, das ihr tatsächlich mit Sirius verwandt waren. Das Ritual hatte euch entweder zu seinem Neffen oder Halbsohn gemacht. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht daran erinnern aber sie füllten die nötigen Papiere aus und so wurden sie ebenfalls zum Erben der Blacks. Sie haben uns darum gebeten, niemand etwas da­von zu erzählen, und das taten wir auch, aber dadurch ist ihr richtiger Name nun Harry James Even-Black-Potter. Möchten sie den Ring der Blacks annehmen?"

Harry nickte nun und Wager holte den Ring hervor. Er steckte ihn auf den Finger neben dem Ring der Familie Potter. Es erschien erneut ein Symbol auf ihm und dann verschwand das Symbol wieder. Wager sagte nichts darüber, wieso er ihn auf diesen Finger gesteckt hatte und Harry kümmerte es nicht weiter.

"Wurde auch Geld aus den Verließen der Blacks entfernt?" fragte Diana und Wager rief eini­ge Unterlagen auf, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut, möchtest du alles bei den Blacks belas­sen?"

"Warum nicht?" fragt Harry.

"Nun habe ich noch eine andere Frage, da Diana ihre „Mutter" ist und sie das Oberhaupt von zwei Familien sind. Möchten sie das die primären Verliesse der Familien ähnlich dem von Diana mit einander verbunden sind und dann auch mit ihren primären Verließen verbunden werden? Wenn ja, so wählt bitte einen von uns aus, der über die Verliesse der fünf Familien wacht." sagte Sliver.

"Was meinst du, Harry?" fragte Diana.

"Ich möchte, das die primären Verliesse der Familien Black und Potter mit denen von Diana verbunden werden und das Sliver sich um alle kümmert, sofern es damit keine Probleme gibt." sagte Harry zu Diana und Sliver.

"Es wäre ungewöhnlich, aber möglich," sagte Diana.

"Ich würde mich gerne um diese fünf Verliesse kümmern," sagte Sliver und mit einem Kli­cken seiner Finger war es geschehen.

"Wann war Dumbledore das letzte Mal hier?" fragte Diana.

"Vor acht Tagen," sagte Handel. "Er sollte bald erneut hier erscheinen. Nicht nur wegen den Verließen der Familie Potter sondern letztes Mal wollte er auch Wager sehen, aber Wager war damals nicht im Gebäude. Er will vermutlich auch die Black-Ländereien unter seine Kon­trolle bringen, die nun Harry gehören."

"Gut, dann sagen sie ihm bitte folgendes," sagte Diana und erklärte ihm die falsche Geschich­te, mit der alle einverstanden waren. Harry und Diana passten ihr Aussehen erneut an, und Harry versteckte erneut seine Narbe. "Ich denke wir sollten nun zum Hauptverliess gehen. Ich möchte Harry alles zeigen."

"GRIPHOOK," riefen die drei Goblins gleichzeitig und Griphook erschien erneut.

"Ja, Sirs," sagte Griphook.

"Bringt bitte diese beiden zu ihrem zentralen Verliess. Es ist jener, der jetzt fünf Familien beinhaltet," sagte Sliver zu Griphook der nun nickte und irgendwie wusste, welcher gemeint war.

"Brauchen wir keinen Schlüssel?" fragte Harry.

"Nicht für das zentrale Verliess. Hierfür werden nur die Ringe der Familien benötigt, außerdem habe ich hier noch eine Liste der Verliesse, die derzeit nicht Teil des zentralen Verliesses sind." sagte Sliver und reichte Harry einige Papiere auf denen mehrere Nummern und Namen der Verliesse verzeichnet waren. "Das ist eine Liste sowohl jener Verliesse, die euch und Dia­na persönlich gehören." Harry erkannte mit einem Lächeln, keines der Verliesse den Namen Harry Potter trug, da sie ja alle zusammengelegt worden waren, allerdings gab es mehrere auf den Namen Lily Evens.

"Ich habe noch die Schlüssel für Lily's Verliesse, war aber nie dort unten. Können wir die Schlüssel für die anderen Verliesse bitte haben," fragte Diana und Sliver schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und ein Amulett erschien, das dem ähnelte, das Diana schon trug. Er gab es Dia­na. "Möchtest du es tragen?" fragte Diana, aber sie konnte schon jetzt sagen, so wie Harry drein schaute, das er nein sagen würde, weshalb Diana es zu ihrem eigenen Amulett hängte. "Lass uns losgehen." Griphook lächelte und führte die beiden aus dem Raum

-HP-

Dumbledore wurde von einem Goblin zu einem Raum geführt, wo das Schild sagte, das hier sowohl Wager als auch Handel zu finden waren. Er hatte darum gebeten, beide zu sehen, wur­de aber davon überrascht, als er erfuhr, das sie in einem Raum zu finden waren. Als er in die Nähe kam, sah er einen Goblin der einen Jungen und ein Mädchen irgendwohin führte. Sie ki­cherten beide als sie ihn sahen. Dumbledore sah ausserdem, das dieses Mädchen drei Famili­enringe trug, sowie zwei Schlüsselamulette. Er sah ebenfalls, das der Junge zwei Familienrin­ge trug.

Er war überrascht, da sie nicht älter als 16 Jahre zu sein schienen. Er wusste nicht, wer sie wa­ren, aber er würde es herausfinden. Der Goblin führte ihn nun zum Büro und klopfte an die Tür.

"Herein," erklang Sliver's Stimme und Dumbledore trat in das Büro und schloss die Tür hin­ter ihm.

"Ich wollte eigentlich mit Handel und Wager sprechen, deshalb die Frage, wer sie sind?" frag­te Dumbledore und schaute Sliver an.

"Wir hatten nur eine kleine Unterhaltung, aber sie können sich gern hier unterhalten. Ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten." Dumbledore setzte sich auf jenen Stuhl auf dem Diana ge­sessen hatte.

"Nun zuerst zu ihnen Handel, ich möchte das sie umgehend die übliche Menge Gold in die Verliesse von Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger überweisen." sagte Dumbledore zu Han­del.

"Das kann ich leider nicht," sagte Handel.

"Wissen sie nicht wer vor ihnen sitzt," sagte Dumbledore wütend.

"Ja, und sie sind definitiv nicht das Oberhaupt der Potter-Familie. Mr. Harry Potter war vor wenigen Tagen hier. Er war sehr ungehalten darüber, als er davon hörte, das sie sein Geld ohne sein Wissen aus dem Verliess entnehmen. Wir waren gezwungen, das Geld zurückzu­zahlen. Wir boten an, es wieder in Harry's persönliches Verliess zu tun, aber er sagte uns, das wir alles Gold der externen Verliesse in das primäre Potter-Verliess tun sollen, da er bereits befürchtete, das sie etwas wie jetzt tun würden. Ausserdem trägt er nun den Ring der Familie Potter." sagte Handel zu Dumbledore, denn er wusste, das alles, was Dumbledore in externe Verliesse ausgelagert hatte, bereits im zentralen Verliess war.

Dumbledore sah erstaunlicherweise nicht sehr wütend aus. "Nun gut. Da es keinen Erben der Familie Black gibt, verlange ich die Übergabe der Black Verliesse und der Ländereien dieser Familie an mich."

"Ich weiss, das sie das verlangen und wenn es kein Familienoberhaupt gäbe, würden sie diese auch bekommen, aber es gibt ein neues Familienoberhaupt."

"Sirius Black hatte keinerlei Kinder, er war zeugungsunfähig," Dumbledore lächelte, denn er hatte gezielt dafür gesorgt, das Sirius keine Kinder zeugen konnte.

"Und das stimmt auch. Aber er hatte erwiesenermaßen einen Bruder, der allerdings ein Squib war und deshalb aus der Familie verstoßen wurde. Sirius und sein Bruder blieben aber wei­terhin in Kontakt und als der Bruder einen Sohn bekam, brachten Sirius und sein Bruder ihn hier her. Sirius erklärte seinen Neffen zu seinem Erben. Der Junge war vor kurzem hier und nahm den Ring an."

"Der Junge ist auch ein Squib?" fragte Dumbledore eher vorsichtig.

"Nein, im Gegenteil, der Junge besitzt Magie und ging in Italien zur Schule. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, er spricht fließend Englisch und zog vor kurzem nach London, als wir ihn von dem Tod von seinem Onkel berichteten." sagte Wager zu Dumbledore unter Beibehaltung der falschen Geschichte, die nicht so unglaublich klang. "Also gehen sie jetzt bitte wieder."

Ein Goblin erschien und führte Dumbledore hinaus. Dumbledore reiste zurück zum Haupt­quartier um den Weasleys die schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen.

-HP-

Diana und Harry erreichten das Hauptverliess und lächelten als sie die Tür sahen. Auf dieser waren die Wappen aller fünf Familien zu sehen. "Sie wissen, das sie zwei sehr mächtige Per­sonen sind," sagte Griphook zu den beiden, die nun nickten.

"Komm, lass uns rein gehen," sagte Diana.

"Wie?" fragte Harry.

"Nun, da ich drei der Ringe besitze und du zwei, können wir auch alleine hinein, aber alleine kämen wir nicht in jenen Raum, der die Dinge der anderen Verliesse enthält. Du könntest vielleicht in den Slytherin-Bereich gelangen, wenn du mit der Wächterschlange sprichst, und sie darum bittest."

"Das beantwortet aber immer noch nicht die Frage," meinte Harry zu Diana.

"Stimmt, ich hielt es nur für nötig, das zu sagen. Leg die Hand mit dem Ring auf die Tür," bat Diana Harry und beide hielten ihre Rechte Hand, an der jeweils die Ringe saßen, an die Tür. Die jeweiligen Symbole erschienen und die Gegenstücke auf der Tür leuchteten auf. Die Tür öffnete sich nun. Harry war erstaunt als er eine Art Wohnzimmer sah mit vielen Büchern

.

Er sah sich um und erblickte fünf Türen, die jeweils unterschiedliche Symbole besassen. Über einer der Türen befand sich die Statue einer Schlange. "Okay, lass mich dir bitte kurz erklä­ren, was hinter meinen Türen ist. Die Familie Lumbar besitzt nur massig Gold. Einige Dinge meiner Mutter und meines Vaters, meiner Großeltern sowie meiner Urgrosseltern und ande­rer Generationen sind ebenfalls dort untergebracht. Nichts wirklich weltbewegendes. Der Raum von Slytherin dürfte der interessanteste sein. Neben viel Geld sind dort Waffen, Bü­cher, Rüstungen und ein Bereich für Schlangen untergebracht. Möchtest du eine Schlange? Es gibt darin mehrere hundert. Der Enkel von Slytherin hat den Bereich aufgebaut und sie dort belassen. Niemand sonst kam je hier her. Ich hatte eine Zeit lang eine, aber so ein Idiot von Magier hat sie leider getötet. Du weisst, es ist durchaus üblich, solche Bereiche anzulegen und zwar für Tiere, die ihr Symbol repräsentieren. Ich weiss nicht wieso, aber es ist so."

"Sind dort auch tödliche Schlangen?" fragte Harry.

"Fast alle sind tödlich," sagte Diana zu Harry.

"Dann ja," sagte Harry. Diana ging hinüber zu der Slytherin Tür und legte ihre rechte Hand auf diese. Das Symbol der Slytherin erschien auf dem Ring auf dem Finger rechts des Mittelfingers. Das Symbol auf der Tür glühte auf und die Tür öffnete sich.

Die Tür blieb offen, nachdem sie hindurch gegangen waren und Harry schaute sich um. Der vordere Raum den man betrat war ein kleines Zaubertränkelabor mit Zutaten, für die Snape definitiv töten würde, um an sie heran zu kommen. Es gab mehrere weitere Türen, die je einen Namen besassen, wie zum Beispiel, Waffen, Rüstungen, Geld, Bibliothek, Schlangen.

"Ich musste die Schilder leider ins Englische übersetzen, denn damals, als das Verliess ent­stand, sprach niemand Englisch," sagte Diana und öffnete die Tür zum Schlangenraum.

"_Du bist zurück__,"_ sagte eine eindeutig tödliche Schlange hissend zu Diana. "_Nimmst du mich mit, damit ich zu meinem Vater kann? Mutter starb vor längerer Zeit__." _

"_Tut mir leid, kleiner, dein Vater wurde von einem Magier ermordet, aber ich nehme dich trotzdem gerne mit__,"_ sagte Diana hissend, was Harry überraschte. Die Schlange kletterte an Diana empor und schlängelte sich um ihren Hals.

"_Mein Name ist Steele__,"_ sagte die Schlange zu Diana. "_Wer ist das__?"_

"_Mein Name ist Harry James Even-Black-Potter__,"_ sagte Harry nun ebenfalls hissend zu der überraschten Schlange.

"_Er spricht, gut, möchte er ebenfalls eine Schlange__?" fragte _Steel.

"Ja_, möchte er, kennst du eine möglichst tödliche Schlange, die auch hier heraus möchte?"_ fragte Diana.

"Ja, das tue ich_, Kinsmen stirbt bereits fast vor lange weile. Er hat schon versucht auszubre­chen. Kinsmen,"_ rief Steel so laut wie möglich und eine Schlange erschien.

"_Was ist los, Steel__?" fragte _Kinsmen.

'_Dieser Junge hier, der unsere Sprache spricht, und möchte einen von uns mich nach draußen nehmen__,"_ sagte Steel zu Kinsmen.

"_Sprichst du wirklich unsere Sprache__?"_ fragte Kinsmen.

"Ja, in der Tat,_ Kinsmen und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest. Mein Name ist Harry James Even-Black-Potter."_

"Ich würde mich ebenso geehrt fühlen, euch als meinen Meister zu akzeptieren_,"_ sagte Kins­men und Harry liess ihn sich um seinen Hals schlängeln..

"Sind wir hier fertig_?"_ fragte Diana und Harry nickte.

"Was ist in der Bibliothek?" fragte Harry.

"Viele Bücher über dunkle Magie; und bevor du fragst, jedes Hauptverliess das ich besitze, hat eine Bibliothek mit den persönlichen Büchern, die nur jemand aus der Familie lesen kann. Die meiste Zeit musst du allerdings die Bücher ins Englische übersetzen; während die Bücher im Sitzbereich diese sind, die jeder lesen kann, aber die meisten sind nicht sehr nützlich. Ich glaube, es gibt sogar ein Buch über die Parselsprache irgendwo hier unten. Möchtest du nach­sehen?"

"Vielleicht an einem anderen Tag," sagte Harry während sie die Slytherin-Räume verliessen.

"Du solltest wissen, das Gryffindor oder einer seiner Erben das auch bei den Löwen versuch­te, aber der Typ war ein Idiot. Er sprach Zauber, das die Löwen nicht soviel zu essen brauch­ten wie normal, aber er vergaß den Zauber, der sie mit eben diesem Futter versorgte. Da die Familie Lumbar vergaß, das wir mit den Gryffindor verwandt waren, blieben die Löwen al­leine und begannen sich gegenseitig aufzufressen. Als ich den Raum betrat, gab es nur noch einen, sehr ausgehungerten Löwen, der mich sofort Angriff. Ich musste ihn leider töten." Har­ry lachte nun.

"Du weisst, das du es scheinbar liebst dich reden zu hören," meinte Harry zu Diana die nun lächelte und Griphook, der sich hingesetzt hatte, während er wartete, lachte leise.

"Ich hatte lange niemanden zum Reden.' sagte Diana zu Harry. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Gryffindor-Bereich überspringen? Da das Symbol der Potter-Familie ein magisches Tier ist, bezweifele ich, das es dort einen entsprechenden Raum gibt, aber wollen wir nachsehen?"

"Warum nicht," sagte Harry und hielt seine rechte Hand an die Tür. Sie betraten den Raum der sehr groß war und viele Bilder besaß, die allesamt schliefen. Eines erwachte und erblick­te Harry.

"Hey schaut mal. Das neue Oberhaupt der Familie Potter ist hier," rief das Bild und alle ande­ren Bilder erwachten. Sie stellten ihm viele Fragen, störten sich alle nicht daran, das er ein Vampir war und wollten wissen, wer Diana war.

"Hey, gibt es hier Bilder von James und Lily Potter? Meine Eltern," fragte Harry.

"Leider nein, sie kamen nie dazu, Bilder anfertigen zu lassen, aber es ist sehr einfach, sie ma­chen zu lassen, solange du Fotos von ihnen hast," sagte Alexander Potter.

"Die habe ich, zu Hause habe ich viele Bilder von ihnen und von Sirius." sagte Harry glück­lich lächelnd.

"Nun dann werden wir die Bilder holen und später zu dem Laden bringen, der diese Bilder herzustellen vermag; ausser Sirius hat bereits eines herstellen lassen, was ich aber bezweifele und ich weiss mit Sicherheit, das Lily keines machen liess." sagte Diana zu Harry. "Möchtest du jemanden von hier mitnehmen?"

"Nein, ausser jemand möchte wirklich gerne mitkommen," sagte Harry und schaute die Bilder an. Keines der Bilder wollte sie begleiten so dass Harry nur etwas Gold mitnahm.

"Weißt du, es wäre schön wenn die Black Familie ebenfalls ein Gehege hätte. Ich finde, es ist ein gut aussehender Hund," sagte Diana und schaute auf das Symbol auf der Tür. Harry lächel­te da es genau der Typ Hund war, in den sich Sirius verwandeln konnte. Harry legte seine Hand auf die Tür und das Symbol sowohl auf der Tür als auch auf dem Ring leuchteten auf und die Tür öffnete sich.

Auch hier gab es einige Bilder, aber Harry entschied sich dafür, sie nicht zu wecken. Er ging zu einer zufälligen Tür hinüber und öffnete sie, nur um eine riesige Menge an Hunden zu ent­decken die mit einander spielten. "Hübsche Auswahl," sagte Diana und schaute sich die Hun­de an. Drei der Hunde kamen zu Diana und Harry herüber gelaufen. Einer roch an Harry und er roch wohl, das Harry ein Black war. Dann rochen sie auch an Diana, und sie wussten, das sie keine Black war, aber das sie zur Familie von Harry gehörte. Die drei Hunde begannen Diana und Harry praktisch anzubetteln, sie mitzunehmen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten diese drei hier mitnehmen," meinte Diana. Einer war etwas älter als die anderen beiden, während diese noch fast Welpen waren.

"Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" fragte Harry und streichelte sie, als er das Halsband sah. "Ball, Eigentum der Familie Black," sagte Harry als er das Schild las.

"Diese beiden hier sind Polo und Cell. Wer hat sich diese Namen nur ausgedacht?" fragte Diana sich während sie das Verliess mit den Hunden verliessen.

"_Wir müssen mit Hunden leben__?"_ meinte Kinsmen.

"Keine Sorge_, wir werden sie in getrennten Bereichen Halten, damit es keine Probleme gibt,"_ sagte Diana hissend. "_Möchtet ihr jetzt hier heraus und mit nach Hause_?"

"Ja," sagte Harry und sie verliessen das Verliess das sich hinter ihnen schloss. Griphook brachte sie wieder nach oben und Diana war in der Lage, wie über die Schatten nach Hause zu bringen.

-HP-

Dumbledore betrat das Hauptquartier und sah sich um. "Ron, Ginny, und Hermione," rief Dumbledore und die drei Jugendlichen kamen angerannt.

"Und, ist unser Geld in den Verliessen?" fragte Ron da er meinte, die Antwort zu kennen.

"Leider nein, Harry war bei Gringotts und war sehr ungehalten darüber, das ich sein Geld stahl. Er hat den Ring der Familie Potter angenommen und die Goblins dazu gezwungen, das Geld wieder in sein Verliess zu bringen."

"Haben sie denn nicht die Schlüssel??" fragte Ron.

"Ich hatte nur die Schlüssel zu Harry's privatem Verliess, aber die Goblins teilten mir mit, das er sie dazu zwang, alles Gold in die Primären Verliesse der Potters zu bringen, zu denen ich keinen Zutritt habe. Die Notwendigkeit, ihn zu finden ist jetzt noch größer."

"Keine Angst, sobald wir ihn gefunden haben, wird er unter meiner Kontrolle sein und wir werden auch in die primären Potter-Verliesse kommen und ihm all sein Gold nehmen kön­nen." sagte Ginny lachend.


	4. Kapitel 4: Shopping and Get Rid of the B

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 4: Shopping and Get Rid of the Birds

Harry trat aus dem Badezimmer und hatte dabei nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften ge­schwungen. Er versuchte derzeit einen Raum zu entrümpeln und war dabei sehr dreckig ge­worden. "Harry, Hilfe," rief Diana während Harry sich anzog. Harry zog eine Hose an und lief in das Wohnzimmer, wo er Diana auf dem Boden vorfand, und alle drei Hunde saßen auf ihr.

"Runter," rief Harry zu den Hunden die nun auch von ihr herunter gingen. "Du bist ein Vam­pir mit übermenschlichen Kräften und kommst nicht mit ein paar Hunden klar."

"Ja, nun, das liegt daran, das ich nie wirklich Kontakt mit Hunden hatte. Ich besaß eine Katze als ich nach Hogwarts ging," sagte Diana zu Harry. "Wir können auch nicht alle drei behalten. Zwei ja, aber wir werden für den dritten ein neues zu Hause suchen müssen."

"Nun du kennst doch Remus, meinen alten Lehrer und den besten Freund meines Vaters, und der einzigste noch lebende Mensch, der dieses Haus kennt. Dumbledore weiss nichts über die­ses Haus und Remus ist ein enger Freund von mir. Er hat bemerkt, was Dumbledore tat aber er konnte mir nicht helfen zu überleben, allerdings sagte er, das er sicherstellen würde, das ich für den Rest meines Lebens einen ruhigen Ort besitzen würde."

"Ja, der Werwolf. Harry, vergiss nicht, das ich deine Erinnerungen besitze und ich stimme dir zu, das Remus ein Verbündeter ist, aber du weisst, das er dir beim Aufräumen nicht hätte hel­fen können?" fragte Diana. "Du brauchst einen Hauselfen oder derer zwei."

"Ein Hauself," sagte Harry und rief dann laut "DOBBY." woraufhin Dobby genau vor Harry erschien.

"Harry geht es gut, darüber freut sich Dobby," sagte Dobby und schaute Diana an.

"Dobby, dies ist meine Freundin, Diana." sagte Harry und schaute Diana an. Diana lächelte Harry an.

"Master Harry Potter ist ein überragender Magier und jeder, der ein Freund von Master Harry Potter ist, ist genauso überragend." sagte Dobby. "Dobby ist allerdings darüber verwirrt, das Master Harry Potter jetzt ein Vampir ist."

"Du kannst das erkennen?" fragte Harry.

"Sicher kann Dobby das," sagte Dobby. "Ist Mistress Diana euer Sire?" fragte Dobby und Harry nickte.

"Dobby, ich habe sie darum gebeten, mich zu wandeln. Ich lag praktisch im Sterben und Dumbledore störte das nicht weiter. Nebenbei ist sie die ehemals beste Freundin meiner Mut­ter." erklärte Harry die Dinge für Dobby.

"Dobby wusste, das Master Harry anders war, genauer gesagt wussten alle Hauselfen es und sprachen darüber." sagte Dobby.

"Nun, Dobby, würdest du gerne für mich arbeiten?" fragte Harry und Dobby wurde wirklich aufgeregt. "Ich werde dich natürlich bezahlen und ausserdem hast du freie Tage."

"Dobby würde sich sehr geehrt fühlen, für Master Harry zu arbeiten," sagte Dobby. "Kann Master Harry auch Winky anstellen?"

"Weisst du, ich denke das wäre eine gute Idee," sagte Harry. "Geh und hol Winky." Dobby verschwand und erschien kurz darauf mit Winky.

"Dobby, warum bringst du Winky hier her?" fragte Winky.

"Master Harry Potter bietet Dobby und Winky eine Arbeit an," sagte Dobby und Winky's Au­gen wurden immer größer.

"Master Harry Potter würde das für Winky tun?" fragte Winky und Harry nickte. "Master Harry Potter ist zu gütig."

"Ich werde euch aber bezahlen," sagte Harry.

"Nein, Winky ist eine gute Hauselfe und gute Hauselfen verlangen keine Bezahlung." sagte Winky. "Werdet ihr Dobby und Winky an eure Familie binden?"

"Ja, aber trotzdem bekommt ihr Geld von mir und ihr werdet normale Kleidung tragen," sagte Harry.

"Während des Rituals werdet ihr dies sagen müssen," sagte Winky.

"Was ist mit euch Mistress Diana?" fragte Dobby und Diana schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Dobby sieht, das Mistress Diana das Oberhaupt von drei Familien ist, wie auch Master Harry dieser allerdings nur von zwei Familien. Mistress Diana und Master Harry sind jetzt eine Familie, da Mistress Diana der Sire von Master Harry ist und wir würden gerne für alle Familien arbei­ten."

"Winky stimmt dem zu," sagte Winky.

"In Ordnung," sagte Diana. "Was müssen wir tun?" Winky zeichnete nun einen Kreis, wäh­rend Dobby aufschrieb, was Diana und Harry zu sagen hatten.

"Lasst bitte einen Tropfen Blut in den Kreis fallen." sagte Winky und beide taten dies.

"Ich, Harry James Even-Black-Potter, Oberhaupt der Familien Potter und Black biete hiermit den Hauselfen Dobby und Winky an, für meine Familien als Hauselfen zu arbeiten. Ich werde sie bezahlen und sie werden auch Freizeit haben."

"Ich, Diana Vanessa Lumbar, Oberhaupt der Familien Lumbar, Slytherin, und Gryffindor, und gleichzeitig der Sire von Harry James Even-Black-Potter biete den Hauselfen Dobby und Winky ebenfalls an an, als Hauselfen meiner Familie zu arbeiten, wobei sie auch bezahlt wer­den und Freizeit haben werden." sagte Diana wobei sie dachte das dies etwas verrückt klang.

"Ich, Dobby akzeptiere die Aufgabe als Hauself der Familien Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryf­findor, und Lumbar. Ich bitte ebenfalls darum, normale Kleidung nach meinem Geschmack tragen zu dürfen."

"Es sei gestattet," sagte Diana und Harry. Dobby hatte ihnen erklärt, das er darum bitten musste. Es erschien etwa eine Minute lang ein Glühen.

"Ich, Winky akzeptiere die Aufgabe als Hauselfe der Familien Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryf­findor, und Lumbar. Ich, Winky bitte ebenfalls darum, Kleidung tragen zu dürfen." Winky wollte eigentlich keine Kleidung, aber sowohl Harry als auch Diana hatten gesagt, das sie die­se so oder so bekäme.

"Es sei gestattet," sagten Diana und Harry erneut und wieder erschien das Glühen.

"Es ist beendet," rief Dobby erfreut.

"Warum waren wir in der Lage dieses Ritual zu vollziehen, ohne das Dumbledore euch frei­gab?" fragte Harry.

"Wir waren nie an Dumbledore gebunden," sagte Dobby. "Uns wurde erlaubt, selbst neue Fa­milien zu suchen."

"In Ordnung, wir haben jetzt mehrere Aufgaben für euch. Zum ersten besitze ich als Ober­haupt der Familie Black einen Hauselfen, den ich nicht möchte, aber auch nicht freigeben kann. Er besitzt Informationen, die nicht in die Hände von Voldemort gelangen dürfen. Des­halb bitte ich euch beiden, dafür zu sorgen, das er keine Probleme macht. Er ist ein sehr schlechter Hauself und einer der maßgeblichen Gründe dafür, das sein Meister starb." sagte Harry und rief dann nach Kreacher. Der Hauself war sehr wütend, aber hatte keine Wahl als zu erscheinen.

"Ich werde dich nicht freigeben, allerdings verlange ich aber dafür, das ich kein einzigstes Wort mehr von dir höre und das du genau das tust, was Dobby und/oder Winky von dir ver­langen." sagte Harry zu Kreacher der sehr wütend drein schaute. "Es kümmert mich nicht, ob ihr ihn tötet oder dergleichen, aber wenn es so sein sollte, so hängt seinen Kopf bitte nicht ne­ben den seiner Mutter."

"Nein, bitte, habt erbarmen," sagte Kreacher.

"Ich sagte KEIN WORT," rief Harry zu Kreacher. "Du bist ein schlechter Hauself. Du hast Sirius verraten und er ist dank dir Tod."

"Schlechter Hauself, Hauselfen verraten ihre Meister nicht." sagte Winky.

"Wie ich schon sagte, es kümmert mich nicht, was ihr mit ihm macht, solange er das Haus nicht verlässt und ihr ihn im Auge behaltet." sagte Harry zu Winky und Dobby. "Kreacher, du wirst auf alles höre, was Dobby und Winky sagten und ich meine wirklich ALLES, dann wer­de ich dich vielleicht am Leben lassen." sagte er und Kreacher nickte.

"In Ordnung, danach sollte das Haus aufgeräumt und wohnlicher gestaltet werden," sagte Diana.

"Dobby und Winky werden sofort damit beginnen," sagte Dobby.

"Stellt sicher, das ihr euch bitte um die beiden Hunde kümmert. Wir werden Cell mitnehmen und an Remus später übergeben. Wir werden noch etwas unterwegs sein. Ich werde auch un­seren Schlangen alles erklären. Geht nun, und holt eure weitere Kleidung." sagte Diana und legte ihre Hand auf Harry's Bauch, da er kein Oberteil trug, weshalb Harry leicht rot wurde. "Denk bitte an die Bilder von Sirius, Lily, und James."

Diana ging aus dem Zimmer und Harry ging nach oben um sich ein Oberteil anzuziehen und die Bilder zu holen. "Fertig?" fragte Diana. "Ich habe Kinsmen und Steel über Dobby, Winky, und Kreacher aufgeklärt und gebeten, sie nicht zu beissen. Ich habe auch gesagt, das wir eini­ge Zeit unterwegs sein werden. Wo ist Cell? Wir nehmen ihn zum Einkaufen mit würde ich sagen, bevor wir den Orden aus dem Haus werfen."

"Was?" fragte Harry während sie beide ihr Aussehen veränderten.

"Ich habe eine Idee, aber zuerst einen Zauberstab für dich," sagte Diana.

"Als ich meinen aufhob, geschah etwas ungewöhnliches. Als wenn ein Glas zerbrach. Er fühlt sich an, als wäre es nicht länger meiner." sagte Harry.

"Das ist ganz normal, denn es ist ein Stab für Magier. Du wirst einen Stab für Vampire benö­tigen. Wir werden in die Notturngasse gehen um dir einen neuen zu besorgen. Ich besitze be­reits einen Vampirstab, aber ich benutze ihn kauf, allerdings benötigen wir ihn jetzt für meine Idee." sagte Diana und ging auf ihr Zimmer und holte von dort einen relativ normal ausse­henden Zauberstab.

Harry hielt Cell während Diana ihren Stab verstaute. "Zu erst gehen wir in die Winkelgasse. Ich habe das Amulett mit den Schlüssel bei mir. Wir werden Lily's Verliess überprüfen und mit Sliver reden. Hast du die Bilder?"

"Ja," sagte Harry und Diana nahm seine Hand und reiste durch den Schatten gemeinsam mit ihm und Cell zur Winkelgasse direkt vor Gringotts. "Du weisst, das ich mich gerade daran er­innere, das ich jedes mal von Griphook bedient wurde, als ich hier war."

"Das hat seine Richtigkeit, denn ich bat darum, das es immer Griphook ist. Wir sind gute Freunde geworden und ich wollte nicht, das andere Goblins dich für Dumbledore ausspionie­ren und Griphook ist vertrauenswürdig. Ich habe das sichergestellt." sagte Diana und Harry nickte. Sie erreichten nun das Büro von Sliver.

"Ich habe euch beide nicht so schnell wieder zurück erwartet; erst in ein paar Tagen," sagte Sliver und beide setzten sich, während Cell auf dem Boden sass.

"Nun zuerst die Frage, war Dumbledore hier und hat die Geschichte gehört?" fragte Diana.

"Ja, und er war überhaupt nicht erfreut. Er wird vermutlich versuchen, die geistige Kontrolle über Harry zu erringen, sobald er ihn das nächste Mal sieht."

"Ein Glück, das diese Sachen bei Vampiren nicht funktionieren," sagte Diana.

"Sie funktionieren nicht?" fragte Harry.

"Ja, Sachen Liebestränke, Gedankenkontrolle und all diese Sachen wirken nicht bei Vampi­ren. Der einzigste Grund, wieso Lily starb war, weil sie nicht genug zu Essen zu sich genom­men hatte. Vampire sind weit stärker als normale Magier. Das ist der Grund wieso du einen neuen Zauberstab brauchst." sagte Diana zu Harry. "zum zweiten bleiben wir nicht lange aber wir fragen uns, ob wir einige Unterlagen darüber haben, das uns Nummer 12 Grimmault Place besitzen." Sliver schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein Dokument erschien. Er überreichte es Diana.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Sliver.

"Ich weiss noch nicht, ob wir es verkaufen," sagte Diana. "Derzeit aber wollen wir nur einen Grund dafür habe, Dumbledore anzuschreiben." hierauf hin begann Sliver zu lachen, etwas das Harry überraschte. Diana faltete das Papier zusammen und steckte es in ihre Tasche.

"Wir möchten auch noch zum Verliess meiner Mutter," sagte Harry.

"Ja, aber vorher bräuchten wir einen der Geldbeutel, die direkt mit unseren Verliessen verbun­den sind. Wir haben sehr viel Geld und ich habe wie sie wissen nie sehr viel ausgegeben, aber nun ist es für mich und Harry an der Zeit, dies zu tun. Harry ist mir da schon zuvor gekom­men." sagte Diana lachend. "Ausserdem benötigen wir eine Muggel-Kreditkarte." Sliver schaute kurz in seinen Schreibtisch nach und holte dann eine solche Kreditkarte hervor, und dann noch einen Geldbeutel. Er sagte etwas während er durch den Schreibtisch wühlte.

"Hier ist der Geldbeutel. Er ist mit euren Verliessen verbunden und nur ihr könnt ihn verwen­den." sagte Sliver und reichte ihn Diana. "Er ist mit allen Verliessen verbunden und ihr beide müsst noch etwas für die Kreditkarte unterzeichnen." nachdem das geschehen war, erschien Griphook und führte Harry und Diana zu Lily Even's persönlichen Verliessen.

"Ich frage mich, was Mom hier gelagert hat," sagte Harry während Diana den Schlüssel her­vor holte. Sie reichte das Amulett an Griphook der die Tür öffnete. Die beiden traten nun in das Verliess. Hier gab es keine Gemälde nur nur ein wenig Geld, aber dafür einige Bücher.

"Hier sind ihre Tagebücher," sagte Diana und öffnete eines von ihnen. Ein Brief fiel heraus und Diana hob ihn auf. Sie öffnete ihn und begann ihn vorzulesen:

Liebe Diana, lieber Harry

Wenn ihr diesen Brief lest, bedeutet dies, das ich Tod bin und einer von euch oder gar ihr bei­den nun in meinem Verliess steht. Ich hoffe, das Dumbledore Harry nicht zu meiner idioti­schen Schwester Petunia gebracht hat. Wenn er das getan hat, so tut es mir sehr leid, Harry. Es war ihm eigentlich verboten. Du solltest entweder zu Sirius oder, wenn das unmöglich ge­wesen wäre, zu Diana.

Ein kleines Vampirkind sollte nur bei einem Vampir leben. Sollte Harry bisher keine Anzei­chen für Vampirismus zeigen, wenn er elf Jahre alt ist, so gebe ich Diana die Erlaubnis, ihn zu wandeln. Ich weiss, das du es tun wirst. Harry, was auch immer Dumbledore dir erzählt hat, es ist eine Lüge und er hat Sirius vermutlich in das Gefängnis gesteckt, indem er sagte, Sirius war unser Geheimnisverwahrer, und genau das war er nicht. Peter Pettigrew war es und Dumb­ledore wusste es sehr genau. Bitte haltet zusammen.

In Liebe

Lily Even-Potter

"Ich wusste nicht, das sie den Namen Even beibehielt und nur den Namen Potter annahm." sagte Diana. "Das erklärt auch wieso drei Nachnamen hast."

"Moment, wenn Dumbledore wusste, das ich eigentlich zu Sirius oder dir sollte, und das Siri­us unschuldig war, könnten wir ihn wegen Kidnapping, einsperren von Unschuldigen im Ge­fängnis und dem Mord an dir anzeigen."

"Wir können leider nicht beweisen, das der Mord an dir Teil des Plans war, solange ich nicht zugebe, das ich ein Vampir bin," sagte Diana und hob die Tagebücher auf. "Wenn er uns das Haus nicht überlässt, und nicht daraus verschwindet, sowie die Schutzzauber entfernt, können wir ihn wegen Einbruch und Nutzung ohne Einverständnis des Eigentümers anzeigen, aller­dings könnte er diese Vorwürfe vermutlich abwehren. Die schweren Anschuldigungen sind jene, die du erwähnt hast."

"Wir werden das später in diesem Jahr versuchen," sagte Harry, während Diana die Tagebü­cher verkleinerte und verstaute sie in ihren Taschen. "Wollen wir zum anderen Verliess?"

"Warum nicht?' fragte Diana während sie das Verliess verliessen und Diana befestigte den Schlüssel wieder an dem Amulett. Sie gingen zu dem anderen Verliess und betraten es. "Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, das Lily soviel Gold besaß"

"Ich bleibe bei dir," sagte Harry und schaute sich um, und alles sah genauso aus, wie in sei­nem alten Verliess.

"Hey, ich habe Lily's Kette gefunden," sagte Diana. "Sie liebte sie sehr. Ich bin überrascht, das sie hier ist." sagte Diana und legte sie sich um. Harry lächelte.

"Das sieht sehr gut aus, dieses Arrangement aus Ringen und Amuletten," sagte Harry. "Ich bin nur über die Amulette verwirrt. Die Schlüssel hängen doch gar nicht daran, aber trotzdem kannst du sie abnehmen."

"Harry, die Schlüssel sind klein und hängen daran," sagte Diana. "Ausserdem kann nur ich sie entfernen. Komm, gehen wir einkaufen." sagte sie und beide fuhren wieder nach oben und Diana, Harry, und Cell verliessen Gringotts.

Diana sagte nichts weiter, während sie mit Harry zu einem Laden ging, den Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Geh hinein," sagte Diana und beide betraten den Laden, in dem überall Gemälde hingen, die aber nicht wach waren.

"Hallo," sagte eine ältere Frau. "Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

"Wir haben eine Arbeit für sie," sagte Diana. "Harry zeig ihr bitte die Bilder." Harry holte die Bilder hervor und reichte sie der Frau. "Wir möchten von diesen drei Personen Gemälde an­gefertigt haben. Diese drei Personen sind bereits verstorben, weshalb die Aufgabe etwas schwerer sein dürfte, als normalerweise."

"Wie lange sind sie bereits Tod?" fragte die Frau.

"Zwei von ihnen sind seit 14 oder 15 Jahren Tod, der dritte starb erst vor kurzem, allerdings ist die Todesursache sehr ungewöhnlich." sagte Diana zu der Frau.

"Nun ich bin nicht umsonst die beste in diesen Dingen. Kommt bitte in vier Tagen wieder, dann werden sie fertig sein." sagte die Frau und betrat die hinteren Räume, während Harry und Diana den Laden verliessen, bevor Cell irgend etwas vernichten konnte.

"Ich weiss nicht, wieso es funktioniert, aber wieso ist es wichtig, wie lange ein Mensch Tod ist?" fragte Harry.

"Die Art, wie diese Gemälde hergestellt werden, ist recht einfach. Es wird ein Teil der Seele dazu verwendet, und dieses wird in das Gemälde eingebunden. Normalerweise geschieht dies nach direkt nach dem Tod des Menschen."

"Also wird diese Frau Teile ihrer Seelen herbeirufen, um die Gemälde herzustellen?" fragte Harry.

"Es ist schwerer, je länger die Person verstorben ist und ich weiss nicht, was mit Sirius pas­siert ist. Es könnte durchaus sein, das er noch lebt." sagte Diana. "Nun, dann suchen wir ein­mal nach einem Koffer." sagte Diana und trat gefolgt von Harry in einen Laden.

"Du meinst einen Koffer wie ihn Moody hatte?' fragte Harry.

"Ja, sie besitzen zwischen einem und elf Abteilen, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Wir suchen nach et­was, in dem wir zur Not leben können." sagte Diana zu Harry.

"Hallo, Ich bin Larry Seamen, der Eigentümer des Ladens. Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte Larry.

"Hallo, ich bin Rose Even und dies ist mein kleiner Bruder." sagte Diana und schaute Harry an, damit dieser einen Namen wählte.

"Ich bin Henry Even," sagte Harry.

"Nun, was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte Larry.

"Wir suchen nach einem Koffer der Oberklasse. Einen mit möglichen neun Abteilen, viel­leicht sogar mehr," sagte Diana.

"Nun, derzeit haben wir einen mit 7 Abteilen und einen mit 10. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schnell sie sich verkaufen. Wir haben auch den Standard-Koffer mit einem Fach. Was, wenn ich fragen darf, werden zwei so junge Personen mit einem so grossen Koffer machen?"

"Unsere alten Koffer sind zu sehr abgenutzt und wir benötigen neue, deshalb denken wir, das wir sie hier am ehesten finden." sagte Diana. "Können wir welche mit 10 Abteilen sehen? Ich weiss nicht, was wir mit den zehn Abteilen machen sollen, aber wir besitzen vielen Dinge." Larry ging nach Hinten in den Ladenbereich und kam mit einem Koffer mit 10 Abteilen zu­rück.

"Mein Vater hat in seinen jungen Jahren diesen hier hergestellt. Keiner wollte ihn jemals kau­fen, trotz aller Besonderheiten." sagte Larry. "Ich würde ihn gerne verkaufen. Für mich ist er nutzlos." Harry und Diana hassten den Mann jetzt.

"Können sie uns die Besonderheiten erklären?" fragte Harry.

"Natürlich kann ich das, Henry," sagte Larry. "Ihr könnt praktisch jeden Zauber darauf legen den es gibt, aber es gibt ein paar Zauber, die bereits enthalten sind. Einige von ihnen sind star­ke Schutzzauber und die Möglichkeit, ein Passwort festzulegen. Es kann fast alles sein. Ich werde euch einen Zauber einbauen, der es euch ermöglicht, hinein zu gelangen, aber mehr kann ich nicht tun. Die ersten beiden Abteile sind nichts anderes als Vorratsbereiche. Die an­deren sind so aufgebaut, das ihr dort Räume einrichten könnt. Einer davon ist bereits als Bi­bliothek ausgelegt. Ein weiterer ist als Schlafzimmer, komplett mit Bad ausgelegt. Die ande­ren können nach eurem Belieben eingerichtet werden."

"Wir nehmen ihn," sagte Diana und Harry gleichzeitig. Sie bezahlten alles, und konnten dabei ein gutes Geschäft machen, ausserdem bezahlten sie zusätzlich für einen Zauber, der dafür sorgte, das nur sie ihn öffnen konnten. Larry verliess nun den Raum. "Also, wie verkleinern wie ihn jetzt?" fragte Diana sich nachdem sie Lily's Tagebücher hinein getan hatte.

"Sie legen ihre Hand auf den Koffer und sagen das Passwort," sagte ein alter Mann der heran­trat. "Mein Name ist Paul Seamen, Larry's Vater. Er sagte mir, das jemand den Koffer ge­kauft hat, den ich hergestellt habe und ich wollte sehen, wer es war und um ihm zu danken. Der Koffer sollte benutzt werden, aber niemand wollte in Schlafzimmer im Koffer haben."

"Wir danken ihnen," sagte Diana. "Mein Name ist Rose Even und dies ist mein Bruder, Henry Even."

"Es ist schön, sie kennen zu lernen, und ich werde euch einen weiteren Bonus dazu geben. Ich habe einen Zauber gelernt, mit dem ihr von einem der Abteile zu einem anderen reisen könnt, solange ihr eine Hand auf eine der Wände legt und das entsprechende Abteil nennt. Der Zau­ber muss hin und wieder erneuert werden aber ich kann ihn euch beibringen, oder ihr könnt hier her zurückkehren."

"Erklären sie es uns," sagte Harry und Paul erklärte ihnen den Zauber. Es war ein erstaunlich einfacher Zauber.

"Also dann wählt bitte ein Passwort aus," sagte Paul und trat zurück.

Diana legte ihre Hand auf den Koffer und sah Harry an. "Tom Riddle," flüsterte Harry in das Ohr von Diana und Diana flüsterte es ebenfalls. Der Koffer verkleinerte sich auf Taschengröße und Diana steckte sie in ihre Tasche

"Danke," rief während sie den Laden verliessen. "Lass uns die Bücher vergessen. Wir wissen noch nicht, was wir besitzen. Was sonst könnten wir aus der Winkelgasse gebrauchen?"

"Ich benötige eine Armbanduhr," sagte Harry. "Meine ging vor ein paar Jahren im See ka­putt." sagte Harry und er ging mit Diana in einen kleinen Laden, in dem Harry mit dem Inha­ber sprach. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein goldenen Modell, das mehr als eine einfache Uhr war. Ausserdem kaufte er zwei Ringe, die jeweils aus Gold bestanden, aber auch einen Rubin bzw. Bernstein besassen.

"Wo ist der Diamantring?" fragte Diana kichernd.

"Du möchtest einen Diamantring?" fragte Harry.

"Das war ein Witz," sagte Diana und schaute auf die Ringe. "Ich hätte nichts gegen den Ring mit dem Löwen." sagte Diana, während sie den Ring anprobierte. Es war ein goldener Ring mit Löwenaugen, die aus Rubinen bestanden.

"Gut, wir nehmen die drei Ringe sowie die Armbanduhr," sagte Harry und bezahlte. Diana lä­chelte als Harry und sie durch die Straßen liefen, während Cell ihnen folgte. "Du weisst, du weisst, das es schon recht komisch ist, das wir sagen, das wir Bruder und Schwester sind, aber niemand ahnt, das ich das Oberhaupt von Zwei Familien bin und du von derer drei." Diana schaute auf die Familienringe und musste Harry zustimmen. Ihre Familienringe saßen für alle sichtbar auf ihren Fingern und das sah schon komisch aus.

"Die Leute sind so dumm," meinte Diana, während Harry hinaus trat. "Was machen wir hier?"

"Zauberstabhalter," sagte Harry.

"Henry du hast doch keinen Zauberstab mehr," sagte Diana zu Harry.

"Was passierte mit deinem alten?" fragte ein Mann der aus dem hinteren Teil kam.

"Zerbrochen," sagte Diana.

"Nun, Rose, Ich bekomme noch einen neuen," sagte Harry. Diana rollte mit ihren Augen. Als sie sagte, das sie heute viel Geld ausgeben würden, hatte sie nicht erwartet, das Harry dies so ernst nehmen würde aber Diana selbst hatte sich nie so viel gegönnt, also liess sie Harry ge­währen.

"Gut," sagte Diana. "Zwei Drachenhaut-Zauberstabhalter bitte." sagte Diana zu dem Mann.

"Der für den Arm oder den Stiefel?" fragte der Mann.

"Arm," sagten Harry und Diana und beide bekamen die Halterungen.

"Wenn ihr einen neuen Zauberstab braucht, geht am besten zu Ollivanders," sagte der Mann.

"Ich habe das gehört," sagte Harry und beide verliessen den Laden. "Wir werden die Bücher bei Gringotts später überprüfen, weshalb ich sagen würde, das wir den Rest nun besorgen." Beide hatten am Abend zuvor in Ruhe Blut zu sich genommen und benötigten erst später wie­der welches.

"Ja, in die Nockturngasse," sagte Diana flüsternd während sie sich auf den Weg dorthin machten. Harry war sich nicht so sicher über diese Sache. "Keine Angst; wir kaufen nur den Zauberstab und verschwinden wieder." sagte Diana flüsternd zu Harry und ergriff dessen Hand um ihn zu beruhigen. Harry erkannte, das Diana keine Angst hatte und erkannte, das sie schon öfter in der Nockturngasse gewesen sein musste.

'Wie kann ich ihre Erinnerungen haben, aber gerade dies vergessen haben?' dachte Harry während sie zur Nockturngasse zurückgingen. Hier gab es einen kleinen Laden in den nun Diana und Harry gingen.

"Hallo," sagte ein alter Mann und trat an beide heran. Diana verwandelte sich zurück, aller­dings zeigte sie dabei ihre Reisszähne. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel und bewegte seine Narbe auf die Stirn zurück.

"Einen Vampir-Zauberstab bitte," sagte Diana zu dem Mann. "Für meinen Bruder." Der Mann nickte und ging nach Hinten in den Laden. Kurz darauf kam er mit einigen Dingen wie­der zurück.

"Ich habe derzeit keine Vampir-Zauberstäbe, aber es ist so oder so besser, wenn ich ihrem Bruder einen anfertige." sagte der Mann. Wenn der Mann Angst vor Diana und Harry hatte dann hatte er erst recht Angst vor Cell, der ihn drohend an knurrte.

"Ich weiss," sagte Diana. "Schliess deine Augen und halte deine Hand über die Sachen." Har­ry nickte und tat genau das. Er liess seine Hand über die Sachen gleiten und seine Hand schi­en ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Sie wählte mindestens vier Dinge aus, bevor sie sich beru­higte, und Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry.

"Du, junger Mann bist wirklich sehr stark, selbst für einen Vampir. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie sie ihren Vampirstab kaufte und schon der war sehr stark, aber deiner übertrifft ihn sogar noch. Der Stab wird in einer Stunde fertig sein."

"Komm,' sagte Diana und verwandelte sich wieder in Rose Even während Harry sich in Hen­ry Even verwandelte. "Wow, Harry, du hast drei Kerne für den Stab gebraucht."

"Ich habe was?" fragte Harry.

"Einer war die Feder eines Phönix, wie in deinem alten Stab, dann ein Teil eines Drachen, den ich vergessen habe sowie den Zahn eines Basilisken. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo der Mann das alles her bekam. Schließlich hast du noch ein Holz ausgewählt, das den Stab bildet." sagte Diana zu Harry während sie in einen Laden betraten, ohne auf das Schild zu achten.

"Du bekommst auch ein Tattoo," fragte ein Mädchen das neben einem Mann sass. Nun be­merkten sie, das sie in ein Tattoostudio gegangen waren.

"Cool, sie haben sogar Phönixe," sagte Harry und schaute auf die Wand, auf der die Tattoos sichtbar waren. Diana lachte.

"Ich denke das ist ein Ja," sagte Diana.

"Ich bin für die Tattoos verantwortlich. Also, was du für den Phönix tun musst, ist einen Zau­bertrank zu trinken, der den Phönix platziert und dann einen, der ihm die Farbe und die magi­schen Besonderheiten gibt. Nichts wie die Tage der Wiedergeburt oder so, sondern die Fähig­keit, sich über deinen Körper zu bewegen und vielleicht noch andere Dinge; und solltest du noch ein persönliches Tattoo wünschen, so gibt es einen Zaubertrank dafür, der ihm Farbe ge­ben würde. Wofür entscheidest du dich?"

"Der Phönix und ein persönliches Tattoo," sagte Harry und der Mann holte den entsprechen­den Zaubertrank.

"Möchtest du auch eins, junge Dame?" fragte der Mann an Diana gewandt.

"Rick," sagte das Mädchen.

"Was? Sie sah aus, als wollte sie auch eines?" sagte Rick.

"Nein, danke, ich werde nur auf Henry waren," sagte Diana.

"Bist du dir sicher, Junge? Es wird eine gute Stunde dauern," sagte Rick und Diana nickte. Rick und Harry gingen nun in einen anderen Raum.

"Warum gehen sie in den anderen Raum wenn man nur ein paar Tränke zu sich nehmen muss?" fragte Diana das Mädchen.

"Es ist die Sache mit dem persönlichen Tattoo. Rick meint, das niemand sonst es sehen sollte, deshalb geht er mit der Person nach hinten." sagte das Mädchen. "Besonders gut, wenn man keine Tattoos mag. Ich habe nichts gegen sie, oder so, aber du bist zu Schön, um dir so etwas machen zu lassen."

"Danke," sagte Diana, aber sie fühlte sich nicht direkt wohl dabei, da sie anders als normal aussah. "Warum dauert es eine Stunde?"

"Es dauert einige Zeit, bis der Trank wirkt," sagte das Mädchen. "Ich mache auch Ohrringe und solche Dinge, nur wenn es dich wundert."

"Derzeit nicht, aber es ist gut das zu wissen," sagte Diana. Sie sprachen nun nicht weiter und gut eine Stunde später kam Harry wieder hinaus. Diana bezahlte für die Tattoos und sie ver­liessen den Laden und gingen wieder in Richtung Zauberstabladen. "Was ist dein persönliches Tattoo?"

"Das möchte ich noch für mich behalten," meinte Harry.

"Wo ist der Phönix?" fragte Diana und Harry hob den Ärmel des Oberteils an um ihre den Phönix auf seinem Arm zu zeigen. Diana nickte und sie gingen zurück zum Zauberstabladen.

"Ah, ihr seid zurück, hier ist der Zauberstab," sagte der Mann und gab den Stab an Harry. Als Harry den Stab ergriff, fühlte er sich sehr gut und goldenen Funken kamen aus dem Stab. Har­ry steckte den Stab in den Halter und bezahlte den Mann.

"Und jetzt gehen wir nachsehen, was der Orden der Pinguine so treibt," sagte Diana und brachte sie durch die Schatten zum Haus Nummer 12 Grimmauld Platz. Sowohl Diana als auch Harry holten ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und traten vor die Tür.

"Wie können wir diesen Ort sehen? Ich dachte er wäre so geschützt?" fragte Harry.

"Das ist es auch, gegen andere Magier," sagte Diana. "Lass und die Tür aufsprengen." sagte sie und beide sprachen den Zauber der die Tür aus den Angeln riss, während die beiden ein­traten. Sofort wussten alle, und das waren alle Ordensmitglieder, Bescheid, und Hermione, Ginny, und kamen angelaufen um zu sehen, was passiert war. "Verschwindet." sagte Diana und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, genauso wie Harry.

"Wir sollen verschwinden? Ihr verschwindet besser, dies ist unser Haus," sagte Ron nun wü­tend zu den beiden.

"Als Oberhaupt des Hauses Black gehört dieses Haus mir." sagte Harry und Diana übergab ihm die Papiere von Sliver. Harry zeigte diese Papiere auch Dumbledore während er noch im­mer seinen Zauberstab erhoben hielt. Er war froh, das niemand ihn erkennen konnte.

"Mr. Black, Ich muss darauf bestehen, das wir unsere Treffen des Ordens des Phönix weiter­hin hier abhalten. Nur so sind wir in der Lage…" sagte Dumbledore, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

"Es kümmert mich nicht, was ihr Orden der Suppenhühner hier macht. Sie haben fünf Minu­ten um ihre Sachen aus dem Haus zu entfernen. Falls sie nach fünf Minuten nicht fort sind, werde ich sie hinauswerfen, und alles, was im Haus verblieben ist, gehört dann mir." Dumble­dore hatte keine andere Wahl und sagte allen, sie sollen zusammenpacken und nach genau Fünf Minuten waren alle bereit abzureisen.

Das Gemälde von Ms. Black sah sehr zufrieden aus. "JA RICHTIG SO, VERSCHWINDET IHR BLUTSVERRÄTER, SCHLAMMBLÜTER, VERSCHWINDET AUS MEINEM HAUS." rief das Gemälde.

"Dumbledore, bevor sie gehen, entfernen sie bitte die Schutzzauber vom Haus," sagte Diana und Dumbledore tat es.

"Warte bitte, Remus," sagte Harry und Remus schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Du warst ein enger Freund von Onkel Sirius; es würde mich freuen, wenn du noch etwas hier bleiben würdest." und während alle anderen abreisten, und Harry sowie Diana einige Schutzzauber sprachen, setzte sich Remus.

"Nun ist es sicher," sagte Diana zu Harry der sich wieder in Harry verwandelte.

"Hallo Remus," sagte Harry zu dem völlig geschockten Remus.

"Du bist ein Vampir," sagte Remus und Harry nickte. "Dann ist dies deine „Mutter"."

"Richtig, ich würde dir gerne…" begann Harry, wurde aber von Diana unterbrochen.

"Oh, ich denke wir kennen uns bereits. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, Remus," sagte Diana und verwandelte sich wieder in ihr echtes Aussehen. Remus sah aus als würde er am liebsten in Ohnmacht fallen, weshalb Diana und Harry Remus alles erklärten. "Ihr beiden könnt euch noch etwas unterhalten. Ach ja, Remus, Cell hier ist ein Geschenk für dich."

Diana stieg halb die Treppe hinauf und drehte sich wieder um. "Wo ist denn bitte die Biblio­thek?" fragte Diana.

„Im dritten Stock, die zweite Tür rechts," sagte Remus und Diana stieg weiter die Treppen hinauf. "Nun wenigstens triffst du nicht so schnell auf Lily, James und Sirius."

"Ja und ich lasse sogar ein Gemälde von den dreien anfertigen," sagte Harry zu Remus der lä­chelte. "Gehört der Hund wirklich mir?"

"Ja, wir haben auch zwei zu Hause," meinte Harry. "Ausserdem befinden sich einige hundert weitere im Verliess der Familie Black." Daraufhin lachte Remus.

"Was macht Diana in der Bibliothek? Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, war sie nie ein Typ wie Hermine. Du weisst, das Hermione nicht einmal ein Buch aus dieser Bibliothek gelesen hat. Sie meint, das diese Bücher zu dunkel seien." Remus und Harry gingen nach oben und betra­ten die Bibliothek in der Diana die Bücher im Koffer verstaute.

"Was machst du?" fragte Harry.

"Wir nehmen alle Bücher mit, also helft mit bitte eben," sagte zu Remus und Harry die ihr nun halfen.

"Also, wozu brauchst du die Bücher?" fragte Harry während Remus wieder zu Atem kam. Es war eine grosse Menge an Büchern gewesen.

"Nun, ausser wenn du die Leute beissen willst, um an die Informationen zu kommen, hilft dir wohl nur das Lesen oder. Ich habe das Beissen gewählt, aber trotzdem muss ich noch viel ler­nen." sagte Diana. "Rufst du bitte die Hauselfen."

"Warum ich?" fragte Harry.

"Weil Kreacher dein Hauself ist und er mir nicht gehorchen muss."

"Dobby, Winky, Kreacher," rief Harry und die drei Hauselfen erschienen. Kreacher schien wütend über die geleerte Bibliothek.

"Ja Master Harry Potter Sir," sagte Dobby.

"Ihr drei geht bitte durch das Haus und räumt alle Gegenstände aus. Bringt bitte alles zu uns nach Hause. Kreacher wird wissen, was gefährlich ist und was nicht. Stellt sicher, das ihr ihn im Sichtfeld behaltet, denkt bitte daran. Oh und Kreacher, entferne das Bild von Ms. Black bitte und sag nicht, das du das nicht kannst, weil ich weiss, das es dir möglich ist."

Dobby, Winky, und Kreacher begannen damit den Aufgaben die Harry verteilt hatte, zu erfül­len. "Waren nicht zwei von den Hauselfen welche aus Hogwarts?" fragte Remus und Diana und Harry lachten.

-HP-

Später an dem Tag lag Harry in seinem Zimmer. Dobby, Winky, und Kreacher taten genau das, worum Harry sie gebeten hatte und dort unten waren viele Dinge im Wohnzimmer, eben auch ein wild schreiendes Bild.

Harry zog sich das Oberteil aus und sah auf seinen Bauch. Auf dem Bauch befand sich das persönliche Tattoo, nämlich das Bildnis von Diana


	5. Kapitel 5: Muggle Life

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 5: Muggle Life

Diana setzte sich im Wohnzimmer hin. Die Hauselfen hatten wirklich gute Arbeit beim Auf­räumen geleistet, aber noch immer war das Haus nicht sehr wohnlich. Harry betrat gemeinsam mit Kinsmen um den Hals den Raum und die beiden Hunde folgten ihm. „Was ist los?" frag­te.

"Du weisst, es gibt hier bereits eine kleine Bibliothek," sagte Diana zu Harry während Harry sich neben sie setzte. "Ich habe Dobby darum gebeten, die Bücher aus dem Haus der Black dort einzuordnen, aber wir werden trotzdem mehr Platz benötigen. Die beiden Zimmer neben unseren sind ungenutzt und genauso groß wie dieses Zimmer hier. Und bei der Größe des Hauses werden wir sie nicht benötigen."

"Cool, wir sollten die Wände einreißen und wir beide wissen, das ich mich hier noch nicht wirklich auskenne." sagte Harry zu Diana.

"Ja, nun, wir werden uns das Haus später genauer anschauen. Jetzt im Moment denke ich, sollten wir einige Muggel-Dinge kaufen gehen. Hier ist die Kreditkarte." sagte Harry lä­chelnd.

"Ich werde nur eben Kinsmen zu Steel bringen, dann können wir los," sagte Harry zu ihr und verliess den Raum. Diana lächelte über ihr „Kind". Sie konnte schon jetzt sagen, welchen Bund sie entwickeln würden, aber es war deutlich, das Harry es noch nicht ahnte, oder er wollte noch nicht daran glauben.

Harry kam kurz darauf zurück. "Ich bin fertig," sagte er. Diana stand nun auf. "Was ist mit dem ganzen Müll hier geschehen?" fragte er, während sie sich in Rose und Henry Even ver­wandelten.

"Winky hat alles auf mein Bitten hin in den Keller gebracht," sagte Diana und brachte beide durch die Schatten nach Muggel-London. Beide gingen einen Straßenblock weiter und hiel­ten vor einem Best Buy-Geschäft und betraten es.

"Zuerst einen Fernseher," flüsterte Diana und sie gingen dorthin zurück, wo die Geräte stan­den. Diana sprach mit dem Mann der dort verantwortlich war und am Ende kauften sie ein Gerät, das an der Wand hing. Als nächstes folgten ein Laptop und einige Spiele für selbiges.

"Wir benötigen eine PS2 und einen DVD-Spieler," sagte Harry zu Diana und überließ es Harry, die Spiele und DVD's auszuwählen, die er haben wollte, da Diana aus einer reinblüti­gen Familie stammte, bevor sie zum Vampir wurde und selbst mit Harry's Erinnerungen konnte sie mit gut der Hälfte der Dinge nichts anfangen.

"Wohin soll das Gerät geliefert werden?" fragte der Mann, während sie bezahlten.

"Bringen sie es bitte nach draußen, wir werden es von dort abtransportieren," sagte Diana. Der Mann wollte darüber nicht diskutieren und brachte das TV-Gerät nach draußen. Nach­dem der Mann verschwunden war, und niemand in der Nähe war, konnte Diana Dobby rufen damit dieser alles zum Haus brachte. "Wohin jetzt?"

"Nun, ich wollte schon immer einen Muggel-Sport betreiben, aber hatte nie die Gelegenheit dazu," sagte Harry. Diana schaute nun zu Harry. Sie war nie ein wirklicher Fan von Muggel­sportarten gewesen, genau genommen von keiner Sportart, und Diana wusste, das Harry dies auch wusste. Sie war stets während der Quidditch-Spiele im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben und hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, aber Diana wusste auch, das Harry diesen Sport liebte.

"Geh vor," sagte Diana. "Kauf dir einige Sportausrüstung, es sollte jemand anders mit dir spielen. Vielleicht hat Draco Lust dazu."

"Ja vielleicht, Moment, Draco," sagte Harry und wandte sich Diana zu.

"Er ist ebenfalls ein Vampir und die Loyalität von Vampiren unter einander ist wichtiger als alles andere." sagte Diana zu Harry und der Ausdruck auf Harry's Gesicht überraschte sie. Diana wusste, das es Probleme mit den Erinnerungen gab, wenn man nicht jeden Abend übte, um sie von seinen eigenen getrennt zu halten. Sie hatte damals das selbe Problem mit denen von Lily gehabt, das Harry nun mit ihren hatte, nur das es noch schlimmer war.

Diana wollte alles über Lily's Leben erfahren und hatte die Erinnerungen oft studiert, aber es irritierte sie trotzdem immer wieder. Sie wusste irgendwann nicht mehr welches ihre und wel­ches die Erinnerungen von Lily waren. Lily musste ihr dabei helfen, die Erinnerungen wieder zu sortieren. Sie hatten oft Stunden mit einander verbracht, um das zu schaffen und am Ende wusste Diana welches ihre und welche die von Lily waren, allerdings musste sie jeden Abend daran arbeiten. Mittlerweile hatte sie keine Probleme mehr damit, diese Dinge getrennt zu hal­ten und die Erinnerungen anderer Personen zu verarbeiten.

Harry andererseits hatte bisher Diana's Erinnerungen ignoriert. Als Diana etwas tat oder etwas sagte, würden die Erinnerungen einfach auftauchen. Nimmt man aber seine eigenen Probleme mit Draco und ihr Wissen über Draco's Wesen zusammen, so war das Chaos vorprogram­miert.

Als sie es zum ersten Mal sagte, war Harry nur verwirrt gewesen und am Ende geschockt,als die Dinge plötzlich in seinem Geist erschienen. Aber langsam wurde aus dem Schock und der Verwirrung Verständnis. "Also war der wichtigste Grund, wieso er mein Freund werden woll­te der, das er über Lily Bescheid wusste und wusste, das Dumbledore mich nur ausnutzen wür­de, weshalb er mich zu dir bringen wollte."

"Wow, das hast du schnell verstanden," sagte Diana. "Ja aber als du seine Freundschaft nicht akzeptiert hattest, musste er vorgeben, dein Feind zu sein, bis er einen anderen Weg gefunden hätte, dich zu mir zu bringen. Draco ist ein geborener Vampir und es gibt derzeit keine ande­ren Vampire in der Schule." sagte Diana und hielt schließlich inne und schaute Harry an, da­mit er ruhig blieb.

Sie betraten ein Sportgeschäft und begann damit, sich um zuschauen. Er kaufte die Ausrüstung für Basketball, Baseball, und Volleyball. "du weisst schon, das wir ein Feld hinter dem Haus anlegen sollten," sagte Harry zu Diana während sie bezahlten.

"Weisst du, wie man den Basketballkorb aufbaut?" fragte Diana während sie die Sachen er­neut von Dobby abholen liessen.

"Nein, aber ich werde es herausfinden," sagte Harry. "Nun ich denke, wir sind hier fertig."

"Okay, dann wollen wir mach zum Haus der Malfoy Familie, bevor wir zur Winkelgasse ge­hen." sagte Diana und transportierte beide dorthin.

-HP-

Lucius Malfoy sass gerade gemeinsam mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn am Tisch. Er hasste es, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, aber wenigstens war das alles nur Schauspiel. Der Dunkle Lord wusste nicht einmal, das Lucius und seine Familie Vampire waren. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Lucius öffnete sie, nur um Diana und Harry zu erblicken.

"Diana, es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen und ich sehe, das du auch Harry mitgebracht hast." sagte Lucius. "Hast du ihn gewandelt?"

"Ja," sagte Diana und sie traten ein, wonach Lucius sie in das Wohnzimmer brachte.

"Potter," sagte Draco und sah dabei Diana nicht, schaute sie dann aber an. "Oh, es wird auch Zeit."

"Hallo Draco," sagte Diana und setzte sich. "Ich dachte, du solltest wissen, das Harry endlich in Sicherheit ist und auch ein Vampir ist."

"Draco, warum zeigst du Harry nicht dein Zimmer, während ich mit Diana rede," sagte Luci­us und ohne Erwiderung zog Draco Harry mit sich aus dem Zimmer, denn er wusste, das die beiden nicht gestört werden wollten. "Was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Nun ich bin noch dabei, alles zu organisieren," sagte Diana. "Ich denke, wir sollten Dumble­dore noch eine Zeit lang beschäftigt halten."

Lucius setzte sich und hörte Diana interessiert zu. "Nun, wie wäre es, wenn Harry am ersten Schultag, kurz nach dem Ende der Auswahlzeremonie dort per Schattenläuferfähigkeit hinein reist und dort Verwirrung stiftet. Severus wird auch dort sein und der einzigste sein, der er­kennen kann, das Harry ein Vampir ist, aber wir werden dies nicht geheim halten und dann dafür sorgen, das er nach Slytherin kommt. Wir werden alle schocken, wenn sie erfahren, das ihr Retter ein Vampir ist."

"Was ist, wenn Dumbledore ihn zu töten versucht," sagte Lucius.

"Das wird er nicht, denn Harry ist der einzigste, der Lord Voldemort besiegen kann, und das weiss Dumbledore nur zu genau," erklärte Diana Lucius. "Und als grosse Überraschung kommt dann zur Mitte des Jahres. Ich werde dafür sorgen, das du die Überraschung bist."

"Ich mag es, wenn du das Glitzern in den Augen hast," sagte Lucius. "Ich kann es kaum ab­warten."

"Harry," rief Diana und Harry und Draco kamen angerannt. "Nun aber los, wir müssen noch zu Gringotts und einige Bücher aus den Verliessen holen." sagte sie und Harry nickte.

"Wir sehen uns Draco," sagte Harry während Diana sie durch die Schatten transportierte.

"Harry kann scheinbar noch nicht Schattenlaufen," sagte Draco.

"Der Junge wird noch viel lernen müssen," sagte Lucius.

-HP-

Diana und Harry gelangten problemlos zum Verliess und begannen damit, alle Bücher zusam­men zu sammeln, die Diana für wichtig hielt. "Etwas sagt mir, das dies kein rein geruhsamer Sommer wird."

"Nein, du musst viel trainieren also hab keine Sorgen. Vampire können sehr schnell lesen," erklärte Diana Harry und Harry ging in den Waffenraum des Slytherin-Verliesses. Er ging umher und ergriff eine Waffe die zu glühen schien.

"Diese Waffe," sagte Harry.

"Nimm sie mit,' sagte Diana und Harry hatte keine Einwände. Schließlich legten sie alles in einen Koffer und gingen nach Hause.


	6. Kapitel 6: Back to Hogwarts

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts

Diana stieg in den Zug und schaute sich um. Die Jugendlichen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, aber ihre Eltern waren leider nirgends zu sehen. Sie hatte sie allerdings schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Einzig eine Nachricht hatte sie vorgefunden, die besag­te, das sie zusehen solle, das sie nach Gryffindor käme.

'Eltern, wer braucht sie schon,' fragte Diana sich selbst, während sie den alten Portschlüssel anstarrte, der sie und ihren Koffer hier her gebracht hatte. Sie warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden, da er nun Nutzlos war und stieg in den Zug. Sie setzte sich in das erste Abteil, das sie leer vor fand und schaute griesgrämig drein.

"Darf ich herein kommen?" hörte Diana eine Stimme frage und sie schaute auf und erblickte ein etwa gleichaltriges Mädchen mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen, das in in der Tür stand.

"In Ordnung," sagte Diana und das Mädchen trat ein.

"Ich bin Lily Evens, und du?" fragte Lily.

"Diana," antwortete Diana hinüber zu Lily. "Du bist Muggelgeboren oder?"

"Hu?," fragte Lily verwirrt.

"Das beantwortet diese Frage, denn Muggelgeboren bedeutet eine magische Person ohne ma­gische Eltern," sagte Diana zu Lily. "Achte aber besser auf manche Personen. Die Malfoy's zum Beispiel sind Leute, denen du besser aus dem Weg gehst. Du solltest dich aber auch von James Potter fern halten. Er ist in unserem Alter."

"Was ist bei den Malfoy's sowie James Potter nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Lily.

"Die Malfoys hassen schlicht muggelgeborene. Sie sind überzeugte Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem."

"Von-Wem?" fragte Lily.

"Oh, stimmt, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Er ist ein dunkler Magier. Er läuft herum und tötet Muggel und Muggelgeborene. Er ist sehr stark und hat viele Anhänger. Sein Name ist Volde­mort aber niemand läuft herum und sagt seinen Namen. Die Leute sind viel zu verängstigt um den Namen zu nennen." sagte sie und Lily schaute verängstigt drein. "Keine Angst, Hogwarts ist sicher. Professor Dumbledore ist die einzigste Person, die Voldi fürchtet."

"Du scheinst nicht so viel Angst vor ihm zu haben," sagte Lily.

"Habe ich auch nicht; denn er ist nur ein alter Trottel. Nebenbei wird er mich in Ruhe lassen. Meine Familie hat nie mit ihm oder für ihn gekämpft. Wir haben ihm auch kein Geld gegeben und das obwohl wir seit Jahrhunderten eine reinblütige Familie sind. Reinblüter sind Magier ohne Muggelblut."

"Okay, aber was ist an James Potter falsch?" fragte Lily während der Zug an fuhr.

"Nun, neben der Tatsache, das auch er ein reinblütiger Magier ist, wie auch die Malfoys und meine Familie, entstammt er einer komplett dem Licht verschriebenen Familie. Das An sich ist nichts schlimmes, sondern das Problem ist James selbst. Er ist ein trotteliger, verzogener Knirps, der einen wirklich miesen Sinn für Humor hat. Meine Eltern wollen mich mit ihm ver­heiraten, sobald ich älter bin. Seine Eltern wollen diese Heirat ebenfalls, aber um das deut­lich zu machen, ich werde es mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern versuchen. Ich würde lieber zum Vampir werden, bevor ich Potter heirate."

"Zum Vampir werden?," sagte Lily mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Das meine ich nicht wörtlich," sagte Diana.

"Oh," sagte Lily und lächelte.

"Du bist gar nicht so übel. Wieso verbringen wir nicht unsere Zeit öfter mit einander?"

"Das wäre super. Dann hab ich wenigstens eine Freundin," sagte Lily und Diana lächelte. Die beiden verbrachten den Rest des Weges mit Gesprächen, bis sie Hogwarts erreichten.

"Die Erstklässler bitte zu mir," sagte eine Stimme. Diana und Lily bestiegen gemeinsam ein Boot gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Mädchen und fuhren gen Hogwarts. Lily war über das Schloss erstaunt, während es Diana nicht störte.

"Bereitet euch auf die Ansprache vor," flüsterte Diana zu Lily als Professors McGonagall ein­trat und ihre übliche Ansprache hielt. "Ich habe es gesagt," flüsterte Diana und Lily lachte. Der Hut begann ein Lied zu singen, das Lily und viele der älteren Schüler schockierte. Lily kam dann vor Diana an die Reihe.

"Hmm, interessant, eine Vampir-Magierin," sagte der Hut.

'Können sie dich verstehen,' dachte Lily nervös.

"Keine Angst, junger Vampir. Sie können mich nicht verstehen und dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Du weisst, das, da du nicht gebissen wurdest, und dadurch zum Vampir wurdest, das ein Elternteil von dir ein Vampir gewesen sein muss. Und da niemand dir davon erzählte, nehme ich an, das einer deiner Elternteile nicht dein leiblicher Elternteil ist. Ja, ich kann es so­gar erkennen."

'Was?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

"Ja, ich weiss, zu welchen Familien zu gehörst. Du hast starke Familienbindungen und außer­dem bist du die wahre Erbin eines sehr alten, mächtigen Freundes von mir, der schon lange Tod ist. Allerdings werde ich nicht sagen, wer das ist. Du hast schon einen interessanten Freund gefunden. Bleib einfach in ihrer Nähe."

'Huh,' dachte Lily, bekam aber keine Antwort.

"Aber nun zu deinem Haus. Es wäre soviel einfacher, wenn du noch mehr von meinem alten Freund in dir hättest, aber selbst wenn du aus dem selben Haus stammst, gehörst du doch in ein anderes. Und zwar nach GRYFFINDOR." sagte der Hut und rief das letzte Wort laut aus, damit es alle hören konnten. Es wurde laut geklatscht und Lily ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Lily hörte ihr zu und wartete, bis Diana an der Reihe war, und dies dauerte einige Zeit, da ihr Nachname mit dem Buchstaben "L" begann. Diana trat nun vor.

"Nun, ich weiss wo du hin gehörst. Merke dir, das du bei deiner Freundin bleiben solltest," sagte der Hut zu Diana und verwirrte sie damit, während der Hut laut "GRYFFINDOR." rief. Diana ging zum Tisch und setzte sich neben Lily.

"Das ist komisch," flüsterte Diana zu ihrer Freundin, die nun nickte.

-HP-

Harry war leicht genervt. Diana hatte mit ihm über ihre Pläne gesprochen, und die Bilder von Lily, James, und Sirius schienen Diana zuzustimmen. Harry hatte das Haus erkundet und es machte ihm Spass. Er hatte auch herausgefunden, das er noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Hau­selfen besaß, weshalb er Dobby und Winky zu den Oberhäuptern der Hauselfen ernannte, während Diana das selbe tat.

Sie sahen sich alle Besitzungen an und fanden das Haus der Slytherins in dem mehrere Eier von Basilisken lagen. Die Eier waren noch nicht geschlüpft, da auf ihnen ein Zauber lag, aber Diana hatte keine Probleme, den Zauber von einem von ihnen zu entfernen und die Schlange in die Kammer des Schreckens zu bringen indem sie durch die Schatten dorthin reiste. Außer­dem sagte sie der Schlange, das sie nur auf Diana oder Harry hören dürfe.

Harry und waren recht schnell sehr gute Freunde geworden und spielten viele Sportarten zu­sammen. Es machte wirklich Spass. Harry's anderes Interesse war aber das Lernen. Sie hatten Zugang zu vielen Büchern der dunklen Künste und vielen anderen Dingen. Harry konnte nun wirklich schnell lesen und lernte sehr schnell dazu.

Harry beobachtete das Tattoo seines Phönix und versuchte herauszufinden, wieso sich der Hund und der Wolf nicht bewegten. Schließlich blickte er auf das persönliche Tattoo von Dia­na das lächelte. Harry konnte nicht anders und musste das Tattoo anstarren.

'Ich werde morgen zu Beginn des Schuljahres in Hogwarts sein und alles was ich möchte, ist das Tattoo von Diana anzuschauen,' dachte er und nun erkannte Harry endlich, was für einen Bund er mit Diana teilte. Harry verließ sein Schlafzimmer und ging in das von Diana.

"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Harry zu seiner „Mutter", die schon eingeschlafen war, aber nun aufwachte, als er dies sagte.

"Ich dich auch Harr," sagte Diana und bewegte sich etwas zur Seite, so dass Harry sich neben sie legen konnte. "Ein hübsches, persönliches Tattoo übrigens. Ich mag es." sagte Diana und schaute auf Harry's Bau, da er kein Oberteil trug. Tatsächlich trug Harry nur eine Unterhose.

"Danke," sagte Harry leise und küsste Diana.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns noch etwas ausruhen. Morgen ist ein großer Tag," sagte Diana und beide schlossen die Augen und waren bald eingeschlafen.

-HP-

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry alles in Diana's und seinem Koffer verstaut. "Also, wie werden wir vorgehen?" fragte Harry.

"Nun, wir werden sie erst einmal aus dem Schatten beobachten, was dem Schattenlaufen äh­nelt, und da du noch wenig Erfahrung mit dem Schattenlaufen hast, solltest du direkt in mei­ner Nähe verblei­ben." sagte Diana zu Harry. "Spiel ein wenig mit ihnen. Hab einfach deinen Spaß."

Harry lächelte, während er Diana's Hand ergriff. Kinsmen hatte sich um Harry's Hals ge­schlungen und Ball, Harry offizieller Hund, befand sich neben Harry. Harry legte seine andere Hand auf Ball und der Schattengang begann. Aber anstatt die Schatten zu verlassen, schaute Harry in die Grosse Halle. Es war kurz vor Beginn des Fests und die Lehrer waren bereits hier. Harry wurde immer wütender, als er Dumbledore wieder sah und er spürte auch Diana's Verärgerung.

Harry lächelte Diana an, bevor er zu Professor Snape schaute. Das Gesicht von Snape, wie er Diana und folgte, wie ein liebes toller kleiner Hund, kam ihm in den Sinn. Es sah witzig aus. Da sie ahnte, worüber Harry schmunzelte, lächelte Diana ihm zu.

Schon bald erschienen die älteren Schüler. Sie mussten noch einige Zeit warten, aber schließ­lich erschienen die Erstklässler. Sie schauten sich erstaunt um, genauso wie Harry, als er das erste mal Hogwarts betrat. Schließlich begann der Hut mit seinem Lied:

Vor langer Zeit, als ich noch jung war

stellten die Gründer mich her

um die Schüler in ihre Häuser zu sortieren

Ich habe meine Aufgabe immer erfüllt

für jene spitzfindigen und klugen im Herzen

gibt es nur ein Haus

ihr kommt in das Haus von Salazar

obwohl ihr dunkel seid,

Seid ihr nicht böse

die klugen Leute unter euch

gelangen in Rowena's Haus, wo ihr hingehört

also ab nach Ravenclaw

für diejenigen unter euch, die Loyal sind

wusste Helga wo ihr hingehört

also gehört ihr nach Hufflepuff

Viel Spaß

Und Godric der immer sehr Tapfer war

der sagte, das sein Haus für diese unter euch sei

und für jene, die Courage besitzen

so kommet ihr nach Gryffindor

so habe ich meine Aufgabe immer ausgeführt

Aber in diesen dunklen Zeiten

weiss ich nun, was getan werden muss

So fand ich denn einen neuen Weg

um euch zu sortieren

Der Hut hielt nun hier inne und hinterließ völlig verwirrte Lehrer und Schüler. 'Das war nun sehr interessant,' dachte Harry. Die Erstklässler wurden aufgerufen, um eingeteilt zu werden, aber keiner von den neuen Schülern konnte sagen, das der Hut etwas anders machte.

Dumbledore stand nun auf. "Nun, die Erstklässler seien daran erinnert, das der Wald um das Schloss verbotenes Gelände ist." sagte Dumbledore und hielt seine übliche Rede. "Außerdem muss ich noch sagen, das Harry Potter vermisst wird. Wenn jemand unter euch irgendwelche Informationen über seinen Verbleib hat, so möge er sie mir bitte mitteilen." Harry spürte, wie Diana ihn gemeinsam mit Ball aus den Schatten heraus schob.

"Warum, wenn ich längst hier bin," sagte Harry nachdem er scheinbar aus dem Nichts er­schienen war. Dumbledore schaute Harry an. Harry's Haar war früher sehr strubbelig, aber jetzt war es ordentlich glatt gegelt. Er trug ein kurzärmeliges Hemd, das die Tattoos offen zeigte .Dumbledore bemerkte die beiden Familienringe auf den Fingern und den wütenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

"Harry," sagte Dumbledore und wollte noch etwas sagen.

"Behalten sie es für jene bei sich, die es interessiert, Dumblesnort," sagte Harry. "Sehen sie, ich bin nicht länger ihr Bauernopfer. Sie Volltrottel." Die Slytherin fingen an zu lachen.

"Harry," sagte Ginny und ging auf ihn zu.

"Verschwinde, du Schlampe. Nebenbei habe ich bereits eine Freundin," sagte Harry und warf Ginny auf den Boden. Ron stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Er sprach einen Zauber und dieser traf Harry aber nichts geschah. Harry verschwand auf einmal ge­meinsam mit Ball und erschien hinter Ron wieder.

"Boo," sagte Harry. "Sehen sie, ich bin nicht länger…" sagte Harry und ging durch die Schat­ten direkt hinter Dumbledore "ein Magier." sagte Harry zu ihnen. "Ich bin etwas weit…" Har­ry ging erneut durch die Schatten, diesmal direkt hinter Draco "größeres."

"Was bist du?" fragte Dumbledore. Harry ging nun wieder durch die Schatten zu seinem Aus­gangspunkt.

"Ball," sagte Harry zu dem Hund. "Möchtest du sehen ob einer von diesen Trotteln erraten kann, was ich bin." Ball bellte nun. "_Kinsmen, möchtest du auch sehen, wie dumm Dumbledo­re sich anstellen kann?"_

"_Ja, Meister__," _sagte die Schlange. Erst jetzt erkannten die ersten Schüler, das Harry eine Schlange um den Hals trug.

"Ich gebe euch einen Hinweis. Es gibt nur eine Sache die ich esse und es hier sehr viele Ton­nen davon, aber sie finden es nicht auf ihren Tellern." ein jeder schaute sich ratlos an. "Dumb­ly, kommen sie darauf?," fragte Harry und ging wieder durch die Schatten direkt neben Dumb­ledore während Ball den alten Mann an knurrte.

"Nein," sagte Dumbledore ratlos.

"Das ist schlecht," sagte Harry und schaute zu McGonagall welche sich rechts neben Dumble­dore gesetzt hatte. "Was ist mit ihnen, McGone?"

"Nein," sagte McGonagall. Harry ging nun durch die Schatten gemeinsam mit Ball direkt zu Hermione.

"Vielleicht weiss es unsere Klassenstreberin? Kommst du darauf, Mione?," fragte Harry seine ehemalige Freundin.

"Nein," sagte Hermione. Da sie mit Ron verbunden war, und seine Liebessklavin war, hatte Hermines Intelligenz darunter gelitten. Harry erkannte, an ihrer Antwort, das hier etwas nicht stimmte. Normalerweise wäre sie wütend, aber jetzt schien es sie nicht zu stören, etwas nicht zu wissen. Harry schaute kurz in Hermines Geist und erkannte, das sie an Ron gebunden war und auch als Ron's Liebessklavin fungieren musste.

Harry ging erneut per Schattenläuferfähigkeit zu seinem Ausgangspunkt. "Weiss es denn nie­mand?"

"Du bist ein Vampir," sagte Severus Snape und stand auf.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

"Das ist ganz einfach. Der Hinweis den er uns gab erklärt es. Vampire können zwar menschli­ches Essen zu sich nehmen, aber ihnen schmeckt es nicht, und sie bleiben ihm normalerweise fern. Es gibt nur eine Sache, welche sie Sättigt, und das ist Blut. Harry isst also nur eine Sache und die haben wir alle bei uns, aber sie ist nicht auf unseren Tellern."

Harry ging wieder durch die Schatten, diesmal neben Severus. "Sehr gut, sie sagte, das sie es herausfinden würden." sagte Harry.

"Wer ist Sie?" fragten Dumbledore, McGonagall, und Ginny gleichzeitig.

"Seine „Mutter" natürlich," sagte Snape.

"Nun das Mädchen ist verachtenswert und…" weiter kam Dumbledore nicht, da Harry ihn an die Wand schleuderte und ihn mit offenen Vampirzähnen an knurrte, genauso wie Ball ihn an knurrte.

"Wenn sie noch einmal so über eine „Mutter" reden, werde ich sie zum Mittag verspeisen," sagte Harry wütend zu Dumbledore. Harry liess ihn nun los. "Und zu ihrer Information, ich wurde freiwillig zum Vampir." sagte Harry und ging erneut durch die Schatten hinüber zu Snape, diesmal nur um seine Fähigkeit zu demonstrieren.

"Professor Severus Snape…" sagte Harry und alle, auch Snape erwarteten eine böse Antwort. "Es tut mir leid, was mein Vater und Onkel Sirius ihnen angetan haben." Ein jeder, besonders Severus Snape war hiervon überrascht. "Es tut mir auch leid, was ich ihnen in der Vergangen­heit angetan habe und hoffe, sie können mir verzeihen."

Harry lächelte und zeigte dabei seine Vampirzähne und reichte ihm die Hand. Snape war komplett geschockt. Harry ging dann durch die Schatten zu Draco. Obwohl Draco und er be­reits Freunde waren, so wollte er es doch ganz offiziell machen.

"Draco, es tut mir leid, das ich deine Hand der Freundschaft im ersten Jahr nicht an nahm. Du hast lediglich versucht mich vor so bösen Leuten zu beschützen, die nur Vorgaben, meine Freunde zu sein. Ich hoffe, das du sie weiter ärgerst."

"Kein Problem Potter," sagte Draco und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Harry ergriff sie ohne zu Zögern.

"Nun, dann bin ich wieder weg," sagte Harry und ging durch die Schatten zur Eingangstür.

"Moment, Mr. Potter," sagte Dumbledore. "Möchten sie sich nicht wieder zu den Gryffindor setzen? Es spielt keine Rolle, das sie ein Vampir sind, sie müssen noch immer vieles lernen."

"Es gibt nur einen Weg, das ich hier bleibe Dumblefuck," sagte Harry. "Ich möchte in das Haus meiner Vorfahren."

"Und welche Vorfahren wären das?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Salazar Slytherin," sagte Harry und schockte damit alle anwesenden. "Ja, ich bin der echte Erbe von Salazar Slytherin. Old Voldie ist einer der Erben, aber nicht der Primäre."

"Also sind sie das Oberhaupt der Familie Slytherin," sagte Dumbledore und schaute die Ringe an.

"Was ist es sonst für sie," sagte Harry. Es stimmte, Harry war der geborene primäre Erbe, aber Diana war ebenfalls eine primäre Erbin, da Lily sie gewandelt hatte und Diana schon län­ger das Oberhaupt war.

"Also gut, setzen sie sich zu den Slytherins," sagte Dumbledore denn er wusste, das es der einzigste Weg war, Harry hier zu behalten. Harry ging hinüber und setzte sich mit stolzem Gesichtsausdruck neben Draco.


	7. Kapitel 7: A Night to Rmemeber

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 7: A Night to Rmemeber

Diana setzte sich auf eines der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie sah dann auf den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, den sie morgen abgeben musste. 'Warum ich?' fragte Diana sich und legte den Stift weg. Sie würde den Aufsatz niemals fertig bekommen, selbst wenn sie die gesamte Nacht hindurch arbeiten würde. Wie die meisten aus Gryffindor war sie eine regelrechte Niete in Sachen Zaubertränke.

'Zu dumm, das Lily gerade auf der Jagd ist,' dachte Diana denn sie wusste seit etwa Mitte des ersten Jahres, das Lily ein Vampir war.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Kate Wolmen, ebenfalls aus dem sechsten Jahr von Gryffindor. Kate war ein nettes Mädchen, allerdings war sie keine wirkliche Freundin von Diana. Sie waren mehr Kumpel als Freundinnen.

"Ich werde einen kleinen Spaziergang machen," sagte Diana so dass Kate glaubte, das sie fer­tig sei.

"Lass dich nicht erwischen," sagte Kate wie zu jedem anderen Gryffindor auch. Es war durch­aus üblich, das Diana und Lily öfter den Gemeinschaftsraum außerhalb der normalen Zeiten verliessen, aber bisher waren die beiden nie erwischt worden, weshalb die anderen sie nicht an ihren Ausflügen hinderten. Sie erinnerten die beiden nur jedes mal daran, vorsichtig zu sein.

"Geht klar," sagte Diana und verliess den Gemeinschaftsraum. Anstatt den normalen Weg nach rechts zu nehmen, um zur Vordertür zu gelangen, ging sie nach Links und dann die Stu­fen hinauf, bevor sie nach rechts ging und an eine Wand klopfte. Die Wand glitt zur Seite und Diana betrat den Gang.

Diana hatte diesen Gang vor mehreren Jahren gefunden und er schien sich nur für sie zu öff­nen, denn Lily gelang dies nicht. Diana folgte ihm, bis sie zum Ende des Ganges kam und wieder an die Tür klopfte.

Sie öffnete sich und dahinter war ein Gang zu sehen, der kaum noch genutzt wurde und von dem fast niemand mehr etwas wusste. Diana musste diesem Gang folgen, dann nach rechts gehen, dann wieder nach rechts und wieder nach rechts, und dann einen leer stehenden Klas­senraum betreten. Dort musste sie auf eine Wand klopfen so dass sich ein Geheimgang nach draußen öffnete.

'Ich frage mich, wie viele dieser Gänge es noch gibt,' dachte Diana während sie los ging. Sie wollte gerade eine Melodie summen, mit der Diana Lily mitteilte, das sie in der Nähe war. Diana hielt aber inne, als sie Stimmen hörte

.

"Bist du dir darin sicher, Albus?" sagte Professor McGonagall. "Ich meine, die ganzen Schü­ler in eine Armee zu verwandeln, damit sie gegen Du-Weisst-Schon-Wen kämpfen."

"Es kümmert mich nicht, wenn ein paar von ihnen sterben. Ich brauche eine Armee und ich brauche sie jetzt." sagte Dumbledore. "Wir müssen sie mit besseren Zaubern trainieren. Vol­demort muss gestoppt werden. Er nimmt mir die Position als mächtigster Magier, die mir zu­steht, weg. Es kümmert mich nicht, wer stirbt, wem eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst werden muss, oder was auch immer wir tun müssen. Tut es einfach nur."

"Ja," sagte McGonagall. Diana bekam grosse Augen, als sie sich umdrehte und zurück zur Mauer laufen wollte, aber die beiden Professoren hatten ihre Schritte gehört. Nach wenigen Metern wurde sie bereits von einem Stunner getroffen.

"Die kleine Diana, außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraums," sagte Dumbledore und schaute das geschockte Mädchen an. Diana starrte ihn nur an. "Wieviel hast du gehört?"

"Sollen wir ihre Erinnerungen löschen?" fragte McGonagall.

"Diese Zauber können leicht durchbrochen werden, selbst von so schwachen Hexen und Ma­giern und Diana hier ist ziemlich stark. Ich fürchte das wir sie töten müssen. Zu schade, wenn man bedenkt, wie mächtig du bist." sagte Dumbledore und versuchte in Diana's Geist einzu­dringen, was ihm aber, da Lily ihr zum Schutz ihres Geistes Vampirblut gegeben hatte, nicht gelang. Es war nicht genug Blut gewesen um sie zum Vampir zu machen, aber es reichte, um ihren Geist effektiv zu schützen, selbst gegenüber Dumbledore.

"Warum machen sie das?" fragte Diana da sie zwar geschockt war, aber noch immer reden konnte.

"Ich wollte nur wissen was du noch weisst und wie du hier her gekommen bist, ohne erwischt zu werden," sagte Dumbledore allerdings verlor er auch keine Zeit und holte ein Taschenmes­ser hervor, mit dem er auf Diana ein stach, da er auf Grund des Ministeriums den Todesfluch nicht benutzen konnte. Dumbledore hob nun Diana auf und verschwand mit ihr tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Nachdem Dumbledore sie abgelegt hatte, verschwand er sofort wieder.

"W-W-Wir feuerten unsere… k-k-kanone-n und die B-Briten drangen trotzdem vor, es waren nicht so viele… wie e-e-s schien… … wir f-f-feuerten weiter und sie liefen davon…. Hinab nach Mexi…" Diana versuchte das Lied zu singen um Lily auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber sie vergaß viele Wörter und das letzte Wort konnte sie nicht mehr beenden. Zum Glück für Diana war Lily sehr nahe bei ihr, als sie Diana hörte und Diana's Blut roch.

-HP-

Diana erwachte und schaute sich um, da sie eine Minute lang nicht wusste, wo sie war. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder, das es der Koffer von Harry und ihr war in dem sie lebte, solange Harry in Hogwarts war.

"In dieser Nacht starb ich, und es war das letzte Mal das ich in Hogwarts war." sagte Diana laut.

"Diana," hörte Diana Harry's und Draco's Stimmen und sie ging in das Wohnzimmer.

"Entschuldigt, ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, etwas zu schlafen," sagte Diana den beiden Vampiren. "Was ist los?"

"Wir müssen Hermine retten," sagte Harry weshalb Diana ihn irritiert anschaute. "Sie wurde an Weasley gegen ihren Willen gebunden und steht unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestrankes oder ähnlichem."

"Das wird problematisch; denn der einzigste Weg, sie zu befreien, wäre sie zu wandeln." sag­te Diana.

"Dann werde ich genau das tun," sagte Harry.

"Harry, du bist noch ein sehr junger Vampir. Du kannst das noch nicht tun,' sagt Diana zu Harry.

"Aber…" begann Harry aber Draco fiel ihm ins Wort,

"Hör bitte auf sie," sagte Draco zu seinem Freund. "Ich werde Granger helfen."


	8. Kapitel 8: A New Vampire

Craziness Abounds

An: Lily ist gewählt. Ich werde noch einen Weg suchen, sie zurückzuholen und das im nächs­ten oder übernächsten Kapitel. Der Original-Autor

Chapter 8: A New Vampire

"Hallo, Lily, wo warst du denn?" fragte Diana flüsternd. "Es ist schon spät."

"Nirgends Di," sagte Lily.

"Ich würde dir ja glauben, wenn ich nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkt hätte, das du dich hinaus schleichst," sagte Diana zu Lily. Lily ergriff Diana's Hand und zog sie mit in das Badezim­mer. "Was ist das da auf deinem Mund?"

"Was?" sagte Lily und schaute in den Spiegel und sah das Blut auf ihrem Mund. Sie entfernte es schnell.

"Lil, du bist meine beste Freundin und ich die deinige. Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, so sag es mir doch bitte."

"Du wirst mich dafür hassen, was ich dir nun sagen werde," sagte Lily zu Diana

"Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, das mich dazu bringen könnte, dich zu hassen," sagte Diana zu Lily. Lily murmelte leise etwas und der Raum glühte einen Moment auf. "Das war zauber­stablose Magie. Das aber ist unmöglich."

"Für Magier und Hexen ja, für Vampire wie mich nein," sagte Lily zu Diana.

"Ein Vampir?" fragte Diana. "Du machst Witze oder?" Als Folge dieser Frage wurden Lily's Eckzähne zu den Fangzähnen die Typisch für einen Vampir sind. "Du bist ein Vampir. Das ist ja Cool."

"Du bist eindeutig nervös," begann Lily. "Ich werde dich definitiv nicht beissen."

"Ich weiss das; denn wir sind die besten Freunde und ich kenne dich. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher." sagte Diana und beide lächelten.

"Dein Geist," sagte Lily plötzlich. "Er ist nicht geschützt. Ein jeder Magier kann ihn problem­los lesen."

"Mein Geist ist nicht gut genug geschützt?" fragte Diana verwirrt.

"Dumbledore liebt es, in die Gedanken der Schüler einzudringen. Wir besitzen nicht genug Zeit, damit du lernen kannst, deinen Geist zu schützen." begann Lily. "Ich habe eine Idee. Vampirs wandeln andere Personen, indem ein Vampir ihnen sein Blut gibt. Wenn ich dir ganz wenig Blut gäbe, würde es deinen Geist extrem stark schützen."

"Blut trinken?," fragte Diana.

"Gerade soviel, das dein Geist geschützt wird," sagte Lily. "Du wirst dadurch nicht zum Vam­pir oder so."

"In Ordnung," sagte Diana und Lily schnitt sich mit dem Fingernagel in die Hand. Diana schaute geschockt drein. Lily lachte leise und hielt Diana die Hand hin.

"Beeilung, bevor es wieder verheilt ist," sagte Lily zu Diana und Diana öffnete ihren Mund. Ein Tropfen des Blutes fiel hinein und Lily heilte ihre Hand.

"Du trinkst dieses Zeug regelmäßig?," fragte Diana.

"Als Vampir schmeckt es besser." sagte Lily während Diana ihre Hände um den Kopf legte. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Kopfschmerzen," sagte Diana.

"Die mentalen Schutzschilde bauen sich auf." sagte Lily. "Du solltest etwas schlafen gehen." sagte sie und Diana nickte. "Weisst du, ich glaube, ich kenne deine nächste Frage."

"Welche?"

"Dich interessiert, wie ich zum Vampir wurde."

"Das ist doch eigentlich offensichtlich."

"Nein, ich wurde nicht gebissen." sagte Lily. "Es passierte einfach; der Hut bei der Einteilung meinte, das einer meiner Eltern entweder ein Vampir war oder einer von ihnen nicht mein Va­ter oder meine Mutter war, ich weiss aber nicht wieso, und wie das möglich ist und war."

"Um an diese Informationen über Vampire zu gelangen, müssen wir in die Verbotene Abtei­lung der Bibliothek gehen. Wir benötigen jemanden, der uns Rückendeckung gibt und keine Fragen stellt."

Die beiden schauten sich an und sagten gleichzeitig "Severus Snape."

-HP-

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry Diana und Draco.

"Ihr beide wartet hier, während ich Granger hole," sagte Diana und verschwand in den Schat­ten. Sie tauchte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor wieder auf. Dort fand sie Hermine auf jenem Bett liegend, das früher ihr gehört hatte.

Diana legte ihre Hände auf Hermine und beide verschwanden in den Schatten. Beide tauchten in dem Koffer kurz darauf wieder auf. "Sie gehört ganz dir, Draco."

Draco's Zähne wurden zu Vampirzähnen und er begann damit, Hermine zu wandeln. "Komm her, Har, lass uns essen gehen." sagte Diana und Harry verschwand gemeinsam mit ihr, nur um im Wald wieder aufzutauchen. Sie fanden recht schnell ein Tier als Nahrung und kehrten dann zurück.

"Wie geht es Mione?" fragte Harry.

"Gut, sie wird bald aufwachen," sagte Draco. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erwachte Hermine tatsächlich.

"Ich werde Ron Weasley eigenhändig UMBRINGEN," rief Hermione.

"So sehr wie ich diese Idee mag, müssen wir leider noch etwas damit warten," sagten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig.

"Keine Sorge, Hermine, zu gehörst jetzt zu uns." sagte Diana zu ihr.


	9. Kapitel 9: Halloween and the Return

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 9: Halloween and the Return

Diana sass in ihrem Haus. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber es gehörte ihr. Sie wollte in kürze zu Gringotts gehen, um zu schauen, ob es Besitztümer gab, die sie ohne das Wissen ihrer Eltern übernehmen konnte. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und Diana konnte deutlich den Vollmond erkennen.

'Ich werde morgen Harry besuchen. Nachsehen, wie es Lily geht," dachte Diana und schließ­lich hörte sie jemanden außen vor der Tür. Niemand ausser einem Vampir konnte das Ge­räusch hören.

Sie öffnete die Tür und Lily fiel ihr in die Arme. "Lily," sagte Diana und schaute ihre beste Freundin an. "Du wurdest vom Todesfluch getroffen. Du musst sofort Blut zu dir nehmen."

"Keine Zeit, bitte beschütze Harry," flüsterte Lily. "Ich werde…" weiter kam Lily leider nicht, denn sie zerfiel zu Staub.

"Lily," flüsterte Diana und schaute traurig auf das, was von ihrer besten Freundin übrig ge­blieben war. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Sie legte die Überreste ihrer besten Freundin in einen Krug bevor sie das Haus durch die Schatten verliess.

Es war das erste mal, das sie, seit sie getötet worden war, auf die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall traf, die vor dem Haus von Lily's Schwester standen. Sie beobachtete, wie sie den armen kleinen Harry auf der Schwelle des Hauses von Lily's fürchterlicher Schwester ablegten.

Diana wartete bis sie gegangen waren. Sobald sie verschwunden waren, versuchte sie zu Har­ry zu gelangen, aber eine unsichtbare Mauer hielt sie auf. "Anti-Vampir-Schutzschilde," flüs­terte Diana und schlug auf die unsichtbare Mauer ein, um sie zu durchbrechen.

Diana versuchte die Mauer zu durchbrechen, bis Lily's böse Schwester Harry fand. "Ver­dammt seist du Dumbledore." knurrte Diana.

-HP-

"Ich hasse Halloween," flüsterte Diana zu sich selbst. Sie befand sich derzeit nicht im Koffer von Harry. Sie war daheim. Diana schaute zu den Bildern, welche eigentlich Sirius, James, und Lily zeigten, aber auf denen nun Lily fehlte. "Wo ist Lily?"

"Ich bin hier," sagte eine Stimme und Diana drehte sich um, und erblickte eine sechszeihnjäh­rige Lily. "Was ist los Di? Wo sind wir?"

"Lily, du warst Tod." sagte Diana.

Lily sah nicht wirklich überrascht aus. "Also hat das Ritual geklappt."

Diana war nun wirklich verwirrt. Diana besaß jede Erinnerung, die Lily besessen hatte. "Ich fand es, nachdem ich dich wandelte. Ich wollte es versuchen."

"Es hat dich von den Toten zurückgeholt."

"Vielleicht sollte ich erklären, was geschehen ist."

-HP-

Lily befand sich derzeit in der Nockturngasse und suchte nach Büchern über Vampire. Sie fand auch etwas sehr interessantes. "Hey," knurrte sie zu dem Mann, der vor ihr Angst hatte, seit sie ihre Vampirzähne gezeigt hatte.

"Ja," fragte der Mann.

"Was ist das für ein Ritual?"

"Oh, das ist eine Art Rückversicherung für Vampire, welche „Kinder" haben. Wenn du stirbst und dein auserwähltes „Kind" überlebt, aktiviert sich dieses Ritual. Sobald dein „Kind" je­manden wandelt, nachdem du gestorben bist, erscheinst du am Tage deines Todes wieder."

"Was ist der Nachteil?"

"Kluges Mädchen, es gibt immer einen Nachteil. Du darfst niemanden von dem Ritual erzäh­len, auch deinem „Kind" nicht, zumindest solange, bis du zurückgekehrt bist, oder das Ritual aufgehoben wird. Ausserdem wirst du keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an jene Dinge haben, die nach dem Ritual geschehen sind. Wenn du älter bist, wirst du in dem Alter zurückkehren, in­dem du das Ritual durchgeführt hast. Das Ritual kann auch nur einmal ausgeführt werden. Ausserdem soll es sehr schmerzhaft sein."

Lily wusste, das sie es eigentlich nicht machen sollte, aber etwas in ihrem Innern sagte ihr, es zu tun. Sie nickte. "Klingt logisch." sagte Lily und bezahlte das Buch. Sie schloss das Ritual am nächsten Tag ab.

-HP-

Diana war geschockt. "Wen hast du gewandelt?"

"Ich habe Harry gewandelt," sagte Diana wobei sie vergaß, das Lily nicht wusste, wer Harry war. Schließlich erinnerte sich Diana. "Dein Sohn, Harry Potter."

Lily schaute Diana an. Diana lachte und erklärte Lily alles. "Ich denke, ich war länger fort, als ich vermutete. Harry scheint ein sehr guter Junge zu sein."

"Ein guter Junge, der gerne seine Mutter kennen lernen würde." sagte Diana zu Lily. "Aller­dings müssen wir zuerst den zweiten Teil meines Planes umsetzen."


	10. Kapitel 10: Plan 2

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 10: Plan 2

Amelia Bones war derzeit nicht gerade bester Laune. "Dieser Idiot," murmelte sie immer wie­der, und sprach dabei von Minister Fudge. Sie konnte sich derzeit einfach nicht erinnern, wie er überhaupt zum Minister wurde. Schließlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein."

Pong Mogen trat ein, das Oberhaupt der Abteilung für die Vampirjäger, "Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

"Ja, ich möchte wissen, was Ihnen das Recht gab, den jungen Ken Watson zu verhaften," sag­te Amelia. "Es gibt keinerlei Beweise dafür, das er ein Vampir ist."

"Ich weiss, das er einer ist, und damit fällt das unter meine Befugnis," sagte Pong und schloss die Tür. Amelia schlug wütend auf den Tisch.

Die Vampirjäger verstießen gegen das Gesetz, das von einem der Vorgänger von Fudge ein­gebracht worden war.

Streng genommen war es eine Art Friedensvertrag zwischen den Vampiren und den Magiern. Dafür, das sie keine weiteren Angriffe begingen, würden die Vampire nicht länger gejagt, und ausserdem nicht länger zur Registration gezwungen. Nun gab es nicht nur erneut Vampirjag­den, sondern der Retter der Magierwelt, Harry Potter, war nun ein Vampir.

Die Leute waren in Panik.

"Er ist kein Vampir," erklang Diana's Stimme hinter Amelia. Amelia schaute ihren jungen Besucher verwirrt an. "Ken Watson ist definitiv kein Vampir." sagte das Mädchen und das Mädchen kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.

"Kenne ich sie?" fragte Amelia.

"Das sollten sie. Mein Verschwinden hat die Strafverfolgung damals lange Zeit beschäftigt." sagte Diana und reichte ihr einen Artikel über ihr Verschwinden. Es war auch ein Foto von Diana darauf zu sehen, als sie lächelte und winkte. Amelia's Mund öffnete sich sprachlos und Diana musste beinahe lachen.

Amelia setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihr. "Sie möchten Ant­worten, und ich werde sie ihnen geben. Die einzigste Bedingung ist, das ich diese Anklage­punkte gegen Albus Dumbledore einreichen möchte." sagte Diana und reichte Amelia einige Schriftstücke, während Amelia Diana anstarrte, als wenn sie verrückt sei. Diana erzählte nun ihre Geschichte.

"Ich benötige aber Beweise für diese Geschichte." sagte Amelia, während sie sich etwas beru­higte. Sie holte einen Pensieve aus ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. "Dieses Gerät wird uns erlau­ben, eure Erinnerungen zu sehen und diese können nicht gefälscht werden."

Diana nickte.

In dem Gerät platzierte sie die Erinnerungen an ihre erste Fahrt mit dem Hogwartszug und schließlich, als sie erfuhr, das Lily ein Vampir war. Am Ende zeigte sie Amelia die Geschich­te eines Treffens in der Bibliothek zwischen ihr und Lily.

-HP-

"Sev," sagte Diana und Severus schaute zu ihr auf. "Du müsstest bitte etwas für Lily und mich machen."

"Was denn bitte?"

"Wenn irgend jemand danach fragt, wo wir sind, sag ihnen bitte das wir in unseren Räumen sind und an den Hausaufgaben arbeiten."

Er nickte und las weiter in seinem Buch.

"Danke."

Diana ging zu Lily hinüber und nickte ihr zu. Sie gingen in einen leeren Raum, in dem Diana Lily fragend anschaute. Statt einer Antwort nahm Lily Diana am Arm und beide verschwan­den in den Schatten. Als sie in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek sind, wurde Diana schlecht.

"Ich denke, es ist nicht einfach für Hexen," murmelte Lily zu sich selbst, während Diana auf dem Boden sass und ihre Hand auf den Bauch drückte. "Sei vorsichtig, ich denke, diese Bü­cher besitzen eine Art Alarmzauber." erzählte Lily und sprach mehrere Zauber auf die Bü­cher, die sie entnahm.

"Schau dir bitte diese hier an," sagte sie .

Diana begann in den Seiten zu blättern und fragte, "Wonach suche ich bitte?"

"Alles, was mir helfen kann." erklärte Lily, und durchsuchte ebenfalls einige Bücher.

Nach wenigen Minuten erkannte Diana etwas. "Wie wäre dieses? Das Buch sagt, das 'Entge­gen dem allgemeinen Wissens können Vampire Baby's bekommen. Ein junger Vampir ist so­lange eine junge Magierin oder Magier bis sie 11 Jahre alt werden. Sobald sie 11 Jahre alt sind, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, das dieses Kind ebenfalls ein Vampir wird.' Hast du hiernach gesucht?"

Lily nahm sofort Diana das Buch weg und begann es zu lesen. Sie war nach wenigen Augen­blicken fertig. Diana schaute sie überrascht an. "Vampire können sehr schnell lesen," erklärte Lily. Lily nahm Diana erneut am Arm und beide reisten durch die Schatten zu ihren Schlafsä­len.

Diana fiel unter Schmerzen auf ihr Bett.

Lily konnte nicht anders und musste lachen.

-HP-

Diana zeigte Amelia nun jene Nacht, in der sie Starb, wobei sie alle Gedanken an Dumbledore außen vor liess. Diana zeigte Amelia abschließend die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit und die Er­innerung an Lily's Brief.

"Als Harry's „Mutter", habe ich das Recht Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall des Kidnapping anzuzeigen. Ebenfalls weil sie einen unschuldigen Mann ins Gefängnis brachten und natürlich wegen meiner Ermordung, aber auch wegen wissentlichem Kindermissbrauch"

Amelia nickte, noch immer geschockt darüber, das der beliebte Schulleiter solche Dinge getan hatte. "Wir werden allerdings die Bestätigung von Harry für diese Anzeigen benötigen, aller­dings auf Grund der neuerdings wieder aufgekommenen Vampirjagden ist dies nicht unge­fährlich."

"Sie können mir nichts tun. Ich bin nicht nur das Oberhaupt von drei Häusern, sondern auch noch die „Mutter" von Harry Potter. Selbst euer Minister wird nicht so dumm sein, nicht zu erkennen das sie Harry Potter bei guter Laune brauchten. Wenn mir irgend etwas geschieht, bin ich sicher, das Harry jegliche Hilfe verweigern wird."

Amelia blinzelte kurz, und begann dann damit, die nötigen Papiere auszufüllen. "Ich werde sie dem Minister umgehend vorlegen, und werde dann am Nachmittag in Hogwarts sein. Wenn Harry diese Anschuldigungen bestätigt, werden wir Dumbledore und McGonagall ver­haften."

Diana lächelte und erhob sich. Sie glitt dann in die Schattenwelt. Zwei Schatten glitten nach Hogwarts und beobachteten Harry bis kurz vor dem Eintreffen des Ministers.

Diana verliess nun die Schatten, genau in dem Moment, als Harry die Grosse Halle betrat. Sie legte ihre Arme um Harry und gab ihm vor der versammelten Schülermenge einen Kuss. "Was machst du hier, Di?" fragte Harry, noch immer über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen erschro­cken.

"Ich bin hier, um sicherzustellen, das Hogwarts meinem „Kind" keine Probleme bereitet." sagte Diana und schaute zum Lehrertisch empor. "Was machst du hier? Du brauchst doch kein menschliches Essen?"

"Ich genieße die Gemeinschaft meiner Freunde." sagte Harry und deutete auf seine Freunde.

Diana ging nun auf den Lehrertisch zu.

"Diana," begrüßte Severus, da er sichtlich geschockt war, als er sie sah.

"Sev, du bist ja erwachsen geworden," sagte Diana und ging zu Snape hinüber. "Ja, du bist eindeutig erwachsen geworden. Aber ich erkenne noch immer den kleinen Jungen, der Lily und mir wie ein Hund folgte."

Die Schüler, ins besondere die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors, lachten. Snape gab ihr den „Ich werde euch töten"-Blick und sie hörten umgehend auf.

Dumbledore und McGonagall schauten sich besorgt an. Sie hatten gehofft, das sie sich vor Jahren um Diana gekümmert hätten. Diana lächelte sie an, und schaute dann zu Harry. "Wie geht es dir? Behandeln dich die Leute gut?" Sagte Diana, und schaute eindeutig zu Dumble­dore.

Diana ging nun zu Hermione, welche noch immer vorgab, Ron's Liebessklavin zu sein, "die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs. Du weisst schon, das dies auch Lily's Titel war, als sie hier zur Schule ging?"

Ron rief nun, "Sie haben kein Recht dazu, so über Harry's Mutter zu reden!"

"Ich habe jedes Recht so über sie zu reden, du Wiesel. Lily und ich waren fast schon Schwes­tern," sagte Diana. Sie schaute Ron noch einmal an, aber Ron ignorierte sie. "Ich werde dir et­was verraten. Wenn es zu einem Duell zwischen Magiern und Vampiren kommt, gewinnen die Vampire ohne ihre Hände zu benutzen." Ron erkannte den Hinweis nicht und versuchte Diana zu verfluchen, allerdings hatte der Fluch keine Wirkung. Diana sprach hingegen leise einen Zauber, der Ron dazu zwang, sich zu setzen.

Harry lachte gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Slytherin. Diana ging durch die Schatten hinüber zu ihrem „Kind". Harry küsste nun Diana. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir jagen gehen?"

"Du solltest noch etwas hier bleiben," flüsterte Diana zu ihrem „Kind", was dieses dann doch verwirrte, da sie ihm nichts über ihre Pläne verraten hatte. "Also Professor Dumdum, was ha­ben sie so getrieben? Ich hörte, das dieses Jahr bisher nicht sehr glücklich für sie verlief."

Dumbledore ignorierte ihren Kommentar und sagte, "Oh Diana, was ist nur mit dir gesche­hen? Was geschah mit dem süßen Mädchen, das hier zur Schule ging? Was würde Lily wohl von dir halten?"

"Sie sind ein besserer Schauspieler als ich dachte." sagte Diana zu Dumbledore, "Aber ich werde ihnen etwas verraten. Lily war ein Vampir, und meine Erschafferin."

"DAS IST EINE LÜGE," sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

"Ich sage die Wahrheit. Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, fragen sie Harry. Er besitzt alle Erinne­rungen von mir. Sie wurden ihm übertragen, als ich ihn wandelte. Er besaß nicht genug Vam­pir-DNA um natürlich gewandelt zu werden, so wie es sein sollte."

Harry lächelte und bestätigte Diana's Geschichte. Dumbledore wurde weiss im Gesicht.

Genau in dem Moment erschien der Minister für Magie sowie Amelia Bones, sowie mehrere Auroren in der Grossen Halle.

"Herr Minister, was bringt sie hier her?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Wir sollten uns wo anders unterhalten," sagte Fudge ruhig.

"Ich denke hier ist auch in Ordnung," sagte Diana. Fudge schaute zu ihr und nickte nervös.

Amelia nickte und wandte sich nun an Harry. "Lord Harry James Evans Black Potter…" sagte Amelia und schockte damit alle Anwesenden, "stimmen sie folgenden Vorwürfen von Lady Diana Vanessa Slytherin Gryffindor Lumbar gegen Albus Dumbledore zu. Diese sind: kid­napping, wissentliches Verbringen eines unschuldigen in ein Gefängnis, Mord sowie Kinder­missbrauch."

Harry grinste und sagte, "Natürlich bestätige ich diese Vorwürfe." Ein allgemeines Aufstöh­nen ging durch die Grosse Halle. Diesem folgte absolute Stille.

Amelia nickte und schaute zu Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore, sie stehen hiermit unter Ar­rest wegen der genannten Vorwürfe." sagte Amelia und schaute nun zu McGonagall. "Miner­va McGonagall, sie stehen wegen den selben Vorwürfen ebenfalls unter Arrest."

Die Auroren nahmen Dumbledore und McGonagall mit. Fudge schaute zu Severus Snape, der noch immer geschockt war. "Severus Snape, sie sind bis auf weiteres der Schulleiter, bis wir einen passenden neuen finden."

Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte und schaute zu Diana und Harry. Fudge und Amelia gingen nun ebenfalls.

"Nun, das war witzig," sagte Diana," Komm, Harry. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen." sagte sie und beide gingen durch die Schatten in den Verbotenen Wald, wo jemand auf sie wartete.

"Harry, darf ich dir deine Mutter vorstellen."


	11. Kapitel 11: Mommy, Oh Mommy

Craziness Abounds

Chapter 11: Mommy, Oh Mommy

Harry war geschockt. Diana lehnte an einem Baum und schaute zu ihrem jungen „Kind". Die beiden waren so in Gedanken vertieft, das sie Lily nicht reden hörten. "Entschuldige Lily." sagte Diana. "Ich denke, ich werde mir etwas zu essen holen gehen." sagte Diana und ver­schwand, so dass Harry und Lily alleine waren.

"Ich denke, du möchtest wissen, wieso ich wieder lebe." sagte Lily und Harry nickte, worauf­hin Lily das Geschehen erklärte. Harry musste sich bald auf den Boden setzen. "Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Lily und Harry umarmte Lily als Antwort.

Lily lächelte und schaute ihre Sohn an, der genauso wie James aussah, nur das er ihre Augen hatte. "Lass uns Di suchen." beide reisten dann durch die Schatten und fanden Diana als diese gerade ihre Mahlzeit beendete.

Diana lächelte beide an und beobachtete, wie sie gemeinsam ihr Essen erlegten. Diana, Lily, und Harry reisten gemeinsam durch die Schatten in den Koffer zurück. Sie unterhielten sich lange und lachten dabei. "Wir sollten besser schlafen gehen."

Harry ging hinaus und zu seinem Schlafsaal. Dort gratulierten die anderen Slytherin Harry und führten ihn hinab zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stand ein riesiger Kuchen auf dem „Du bist der beste Harry Potter" stand.

"Schneid den Kuchen an," sagte ein Junge. Harry schnitt das erste Stück es Kuchens ab und gab es einem Slytherin der neben ihm stand.

"Ihr wisst, das ich eigentlich nichts mehr esse?" Die Slytherin's nickten und erzählten ihm, das der Kuchen für alle sei. Die Musik begann und Harry wurde von jedem Syltherin-Mäd­chen auf die Tanzfläche gezogen

Alle lachten und lächelten. Zogen Harry immer wieder mit sich zu ihren Gruppen. Wenn Har­ry Kopfschmerzen bekommen könnte, dachte er, würde er sie jetzt definitiv haben. "Schaut auf die Uhr. Meine „Mutter" bat mich, sie zu treffen." sagte Harry und reiste durch die Schat­ten in den Koffer.

Diana und Lily spielten Karten und schauten zu Harry hinüber. Harry setzte sich neben Diana "Gute Karten," flüsterte Harry und küsste Diana. Lily schaute sie an und die beiden schauten zurück.

Diana lächelte Lily an. "Ich denke, wir haben uns beide in einen Potter verliebt."

Lily lachte und machte dann ihren Zug.

-HP-

Diana und Harry saßen im Ministerium für Magie. Die Erinnerungen Diana's waren bereits präsentiert worden. Jeder schaute Diana mit grossen Augen an, als er Diana's Ermordung sah und die Tatsache erkannte, das Lily ein Vampir war. Genauso war es von Diana geplant wor­den.

Schließlich war Harry an der Reihe und zeigte seine Erinnerungen. "JUNGE," rief Vernon Dursley und ergriff Harry an den Haaren. "WAS HAST DU GETAN?"

"N-n-n-nichts," kam die leise Stimme von Harry.

"LÜGNER, DU HAST IRGEND ETWAS GETAN, DU FREAK." ohne wirklichen Grund warf Vernon Harry in den Schrank unter den Stufen.

Jahre des Missbrauchs wie diese gerade erlebte Szene, wurden gezeigt. Schließlich kam es zum Angriff der Dementoren vor Beginn des 5. Schuljahres und die Szene, als Ms. Figg ihm erklärte, das sie auf Harry aufpassen würde. Schließlich waren die Erinnerungen fast wieder die gleichen wie die von Diana. Der Fund des Briefes, der Diebstahl des Geldes.

Dumbledore und McGonagall wurden befragt und niemand wurde daraus schlauer. Beide wurden zum Kuss der Dementoren verurteilt, aber leider gab es keine mehr. Statt dessen wür­den sie auf andere weise exekutiert.

Dumbledore versuchte auf die selbe weise zu fliehen wie im fünften Schuljahr, aber sein Phö­nix hörte nicht mehr auf ihn. Die beiden alten Magier und Hexen wurden fortgeführt. Harry und Diana verliessen den Gerichtssaal durch die Schatten.

Als sie im Koffer erschienen, schaute Diana zu Harry. "Einer erledigt, einer fehlt noch." Har­ry wusste, das der eine über den sie sprach, nicht so einfach zu besiegen sein würde. Nein, bei ihm würde es um einiges schwieriger, und es war Harry, der ihn töten musste.

Harry schaute zu seiner Mutter und zu seiner Freundin. Sie lächelten ihn an und er wusste, das er nicht alleine war. Es gab Leute, die hinter ihm standen.

AN des Übersetzers: Dies ist leider das letzte derzeit vorhandene Kapitel der Geschichte. Weitere sind aber laut Autor in Arbeit


	12. News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf 


End file.
